


Night and Day

by AkeboshiShiba



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Charlie the Emotional Support Chicken, Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, His Sun is unaware of his love., Love at First Sight, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shane being a good friend, Shane is in love with the Sun, She is unaware of his love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeboshiShiba/pseuds/AkeboshiShiba
Summary: She is the sun, and he is the moon. Polar opposites and in a sort of relationship supposedly never meant to be. He is older than her, and miserable. Maybe he is meant to be alone. He puts his feelings aside when her heart is broken by her ex. He wants nothing more than to see that brilliant smile once more, but it feels like her sunlight is beginning to fade. He does everything in his power to help her and restore her light, but what about him?His darkness is seeping back in as well. He knows one day he will no longer be able to escape it, one day his light will go dark.But what does his light matter if hers is able to shine bright once more. He would give anything to make her happy. Even at the cost of his own happiness.
Relationships: Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 11





	1. Sun and Moon

I do not own Stardew valley.

Shane was sitting in his rented room of Marnie’s house when he heard the knock to the front door. He was pretty sure it was most definitely not for him. No one came to see him anymore. His deep blue eyes scanned the room he resided in during the time when he wasn’t working. Beer cans littered the floor and filled the trash can by the door to the brim. He supposed he should take that out. His eyes landed on the clock and he sighed as he pulled his work shirt over his head and tossed it onto the hamper in the corner of the room. Shane plucked a black sleeveless shirt from his drawer and pulled it over his head.

“Hey, Shane… Sam needs to talk to you.” Marnie said softly, he could tell from her tone it was important. He sighed and made his way to the front door. When Marnie stepped away from the door, a shock of blonde hair was revealed to him. Those usually friendly blue eyes were saddened, and enraged all at the same time. This alone made Shane want to sigh and close the door. “What do you think I’ve done this time?” Shane snapped and Sam looked at him funny. “I know you haven’t done anything… it’s just…” Sam began, but sighed and tried to gather his thoughts. “Shane, I need your help.”

Shane quirked a brow and stared at the younger man. “What do you need my help for, if I do remember so clearly… you hate my guts. Or was that another rumor?” Shane asked and Sam frowned up at the taller man. “Honestly, I don’t like your attitude… but this isn’t for me…” Sam began and Shane saw the sadness flutter through the blonde’s eyes. The look alone wrought anger up from the deepest depths of Shane’s form. He barely managed to contain said anger when he spoke. “What did he do to her?”

“She doesn’t know yet and… I don’t know how to tell her… I don’t know if I should or someone else should… but… I went to hang out with Sebastian like we usually do… and…” Sam started but paused, like he didn’t know how to finish his sentence. “Spit it out.” Shane snapped and Sam nodded. “I found him with Abigail. He says it wasn’t what I thought it was, but I know he’d been in love with her for years… so… when it comes down to that little fact, I wasn’t going to take any chances with it.” Sam said and Shane fisted his hands at his side.

“Then why come to me? Why come to the miserable drunk of Pelican town? I’m not any use here.” Shane snapped, but Sam folded his arms over his chest and frowned deeply. “Because the day you met her, I saw how your face lit up when she introduced herself to you. Now, I may not be the brightest mind in Stardew Valley, but it doesn’t take a genius to see that at that moment it was the happiest anyone had ever seen you.” Sam said and Shane repressed an annoyed look.

“So what. She chose him, so I guess this means she is getting what she asked for. She never even gave me a chance so why should I help her?” Shane snapped and Sam’s eyes softened as he watched Shane carefully. Sam paused to shake his head before he spoke once more. “Shane… you never tried… You were always such a dick to her, so what was she supposed to think? I’m actually willing to bet she thought you hated her. What was it? Were you scared? Scared she would reject you for who you really are? Cause if that’s it, you’re definitely dumber than you look.” Sam snapped softly, eliciting a confused glance from the older man.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shane asked and Sam sighed softly. “Let’s just say it like this… she’s the sun, and you’re the moon. The differences between you are figuratively and literally night and day. She’s bright, shiny, and brilliant, like the sun. She shares her light with everyone she meets, and that’s because she is a beautiful and friendly person. While, you, are the moon. You’re rude, broody, and just the overall opposite of her, but yet she still saw something in you.” Sam said, but Shane’s lip curled up in agitation. It was clear he wasn’t getting through to the older man.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. Go find someone else to help her.” Shane snapped and tried to close the door on Sam, but the younger man smacked his hand to the door and stopped it from closing. “It has to be you.” Sam said simply and Shane sighed and released his pressure from the door. “And why, pray tell, is that?” Shane asked, crossing his arms over his chest in agitation. “Why don’t you go talk to Emily tomorrow. Or, don’t… but I don’t think Emily will like it if you let her best friend suffer.” Sam said and began to turn away from the door, but Shane’s voice stopped him. “I’ll talk to Emily, but I doubt anything she says will make me feel any different about the situation.”

Sam turned back towards the older male and watched him with sad eyes for a moment before he decided to speak. “Please, Shane… please help her.” Shane sighed and closed the door as soon as Sam finished speaking. “Shane?” Marnie called from the kitchen and he trudged his way into the room, where she was still preparing their dinner. “Yeah, auntie?” he asked and she looked at him with such worried eyes, it made him feel even worse than before. “Is everything alright?” she asked and he shook his head. “Nah… Sebastian hurt Rosalyn… I knew it was going to happen…” Shane sighed as he sat at the table and buried his face in his hands.

“Oh, dear…” Marnie mumbled softly as she set food on the table. “If you knew it was going to happen, how come you never warned her?” Marnie asked and he pulled his face from his hands to look at her. “Someone spread a rumor saying that if I tried to get with her it was because I wanted her for her looks and then I would leave her. Someone said that it was because I am a bitter old drunk who cant keep a real relationship… and I guess they thought I wanted to dim their sun.” Shane bit out and Marnie sat beside him at the table. “Oh, Shane… I know that’s not true in the slightest…” she said as she patted his hand softly as she watched him poke at his food with the fork grasped limply in his other hand.

“What should I do then, auntie?” he asked and she watched him carefully, gauging him for any sign he was going to react badly to what she was going to say. “Shane, I think what you need to do is get some help. Get you some help, so you can help her, alright?” she asked softly and he put his silverware down gently. He stared down at his hands, seemingly deep in thought. She could practically see the gears turning in his mind. When his eyes met hers once more, she could see the physical and emotional exhaustion in his eyes. “Marnie…” he began and she listened closely because she felt the emotion in his tone. “What if she doesn’t want my help? What if… she wants it from anyone but me…? What if she pushes me away?” he asked, his eyes showing a deep sadness she didn’t even think he would ever admit to.

“Dear… you’ll never know if she wants your help, if you never try. Maybe you should try, for your sake and hers.” She said this softly, to once more watch for his reaction. “Ok, auntie… but… how do I do that?” he whispered, the palms of his hands brushing over his stubble and making a soft scratching noise as he rubbed his face. “Go talk to Emily… she can help you too.”

:-:-:_The next day_:-:-:

Rosalyn looked around, her chickens were clucking happily, her two cows chomping on hay contently, and her goats braying in enjoyment as they rummaged through the pasture. She smiled as she watched all of her beloved animals enjoying their lives, it was… simplistic and joyous. Somehow, despite all their happiness, she was still upset by something. It was this gut feeling and she didn’t know how to describe it… it was like she knew something ominous was headed her way. She looked up to the sky, but there were no dark clouds headed her way, so it couldn’t be a storm. She bit her lip and pondered what it could be for a moment and then she shrugged and made her way to the chicken coop to check for eggs.

When she stepped back out, her small tabby cat, Thor, mewled at her happily. She rolled her eyes and blocked his entrance to the chicken coop. “No Thor, the birdies are friends. You don’t eat them, sir.” She giggled at the cat who seemed to huff his displeasure at being thwarted his chicken dinner once more. Rosalyn tapped her chin lightly and thought over what she should do. All her animals were now fed, watered, and groomed if needed. The lawn was mowed, fences were holding up nicely, the new poultry coop was finally finished, and the garden had been watered for the day. She looked back at the new poultry coop and smiled. “Alrighty, Thor, how do you feel about a trip to Marnie’s?” she asked the little tabby, who blinked up at her expectantly.

“Maybe she’ll have another treat for you today.” She whispered to the cat excitedly and Thor cocked his head to the side and released a loud noise… it was something in between a meow and a purr except more purr, as if highly content with the idea. “Alright then, buddy, let’s get going.” She said as she lifted the cat into her arms. He buried his face into her neck and rubbed the top of his head against her cheek and shoulders, which caused her to giggle. The small cat then proceeded to perch himself around her shoulders as she walked, as if on lookout for any oncoming danger to his beloved human.

As she walked along the wooded path out of her farm, Rosalyn listened to the sounds of nature all around her. It was beautiful and calming. She just wished it could be this way all the time, with or without the chirping of the birds and the skitters of the squirrels running and jumping from tree to tree. She saw the end of the path and took off at a slow jog, jostling the cat from his comfortable position on her shoulders and making him meow in discontent. He hopped from her shoulder and trailed off after her as she rushed around the corner of Marnie’s silo and up to her front door. She opened the door for the cat, but his eyes seemed to have been caught on movement outside the house. “Excuse me, Thor. Earth to Thor. In here buddy.” She laughed as she clapped her hands to wake him from his bird induced stupor.

He blinked up at her and followed her into the store. “Rosalyn! What a wonderful surprise! How are you dear?” Marnie asked as soon as the older woman had seen her. “I’m doing wonderful. How are you and little Jas doing today?” she asked and Marnie smiled at her. “Great actually, what can I do for you?” Marnie asked and Rosalyn looked around in wonder. “I would actually like to see if I could get a few chickens from you today.” Rosalyn said and Marnie smiled. “Of course! Just head on out to the coop and pick a few.” Marnie said and she nodded. She started off that direction, but the soft pitter patter of cat feet followed behind her. “Uh uh. No sir. Not happening. You stay here with Marnie and little Jas, no baby chickie snacks for you, Thor.” Rosalyn scolded and Marnie couldn’t help but laugh at the way the cat flopped in the floor. There wasn’t an actual word for it, being as it seemed like a combination of a belly flop and a semi-splat, so she figured the word sploot, would fit well enough. Marnie looked up to see where Rosalyn had gone, only to see she’d already made it out of the back door.

“I’m thrilled I left you with her, Little Thor… she takes such good care of you and all of her other animals… maybe she can help him too.” She whispered to herself softly.

-_-_-_-

Shane heard the door open and he looked up to see her walking towards him, that brilliant smile still intact. He had to force a swallow, because in his eyes, this woman was the world. Even if she didn’t know it, he thought everything of her. His eyes followed the sway of her hair as it fell around her shoulders. It was a brilliant red, the color of blood, but it shined so brilliantly you’d think it were like stained glass. And her eyes… they were exotic and brilliant all their own. Shining silver is what they were, like the werewolves’ eyes from Emily’s horror movies. He managed a swallow before he tried to speak, but no words came out. He supposed this was how even Sam could tell he was in love with her, he became breathless at just a glance.

“Are you alright Shane?” she asked and he nodded swiftly, turning back to his chicken, Charlie. “Y-yeah… I’m fine.” He managed and she smiled as she crouched beside him and offered a hand to his beloved Charlie. “She doesn’t usually take well to new people, so don’t be upset if she doesn’t like you at first.” He said softly and she smiled, that bright smile is what actually drew him to her in the first place… it just felt… inviting and warm. Almost like it was meant especially for him, but he knew it was just how she smiled at everyone. He knew he wasn’t special.

“So, she’s kind of like you, am I right?” she asked softly as she used the back of her middle and pointer fingers to softly pet Charlie on the fluff of her chest. “Uhh… I suppose…” he said softly, watching her interaction with his favorite chicken. He couldn’t understand it… Charlie was the queen of rude… but… the very first time she met Rosalyn… she let her touch her… ‘If I were a believing man… I’d think someone was trying to give me a sign… but I’m not…’ Shane sighed softly as the thought made it’s way through his mind. He wasn’t a believing man in the slightest. Fairy tales were just that… tales… and fate? Fate wasn’t real either.

“Shane…?” her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced over at her. “Hm?” he made a noise of recognition, but said nothing more, which caused her to frown. “I had asked if you could help me pick out some chickens… my most recent poultry coop is finally finished and I decided that rather than ducks, I wanted some more chickens.” She said, her smile returning once more as she saw him pluck a tiny blue chicken from the fence it had trapped itself in. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be of assistance?” he asked and smiled at her, which seemed to catch her off guard.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” he asked and she giggled softly. “Well, other than that mess of stubble you might think of as a beard, no. it’s just… I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you smile.” She said as she took the tiny bird from his gentle grasp. “Oh… well… I do suppose I don’t do that often enough…” he sighed and turned back to the small chicken pen he was separating chicken from wire, in. “I mean… I wasn’t trying to be rude… I just… uh… I think you have a nice smile…” she said softly and if he wouldn’t have been so close to her, he may not have heard it. He glanced over at her and she was cradling the tiny blue chick in her hands, occasionally rubbing her thumb under it’s chin to elicit excited peeps from the tiny bird.

“You show so much love for every little creature you touch, why?” he asked as he focused on his task at hand, dealing with the rebellious little chicks who thought squeezing through the chicken wire was a good idea. Case in point the little peepers were stuck throughout the fence. He released a chuckle at the thought of the little birds. “Well, Shane… even if an animal does me harm, I will still love it. And that is because, I understand. I understand it’s scared. Not all of them are used to humans, and when you think of the size comparison between humans and smaller animals… wouldn’t you be scared too? Say an elephant were to come running up to you out of nowhere, wouldn’t you be scared?” she asked as she watched the little chicken curl up in her hand and go to sleep.

He looked up at her and contemplated her words. “I guess so, yeah.” He chuckled and she smiled at him once more. “Everything seems to love you as well.” He said and she giggled. “I don’t know what it is… I mean a snake poked it’s head up from the water and I thought it was going to bite me, but I gave it a small fish I had caught and it just sunk back into the water.” She said with a small shudder. “Oh what, are you scared of snakes?” he asked and a deep blush covered her face. “Of course not.” She pouted and he grinned at her. “You are!” he laughed and her blush deepened. “Please don’t make fun of me for it.” She pleaded softly and his smile vanished.

“Of course not… I would never do that to you.” He said softly, looking away to pluck another baby bird from the fence. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Shane.” She said with a smile and he offered one back, but plopped another tiny chicken in her grasp. She was confused for a moment, but then she look down out the two tiny blue birds. “Shane?” “Hm?” “Are these for me?” she asked and he looked over at her once more. “Of course.” Her eyes lit up in excitement and she placed the two tiny birds in the chick carrier Marnie had set by the back door. She lunged and hugged Shane tightly from behind, catching him off guard. “Thank you so much!” she squealed and he smiled to himself as his shoulders began to relax in her embrace.

The peaceful feeling felt as if it were ripped away far too soon as she pulled herself away from him. Repressing a saddened sigh, he turned to look at her with a small smile. Her face was covered in a deep red blush and her hands were slapped over her mouth, those brilliant silver eyes wide. “Oh my… umm… Shane I am so sorry! I know how you are about physical contact… I’m sorry if I invaded your space… it’s just… you never give anyone your blue hens… I was just excited…” she managed softly and he stood from where he had plucked the last of the little blue hens from the fence.

“I understand. Trust me.” He chuckled as he dusted himself off. “Then why give them to me?” she asked, her silver eyes shining in confusion. He stepped closer to her, now towering an entire foot over her. “Because…” he began as he grasped her hand gently and placed another blue hen in her grasp. “I trust you.” He said and turned away from her. He heard her run and put the baby in the carrier as well and a small smile tugged at his lips. There was no doubt in this world, he loved this woman. As selfish as it was, he planned on making his move after Sebastian was out of the picture.

A pang of guilt tugged at his heart and he looked at the younger woman as she talked gibberish to the baby hens. He would never want her to hurt the way she was going to be hurting… everything in his being wanted him to be the one to tell her, but he knew she might get angry and deny it if he were to tell her that ugly truth. He sighed and plucked a baby duck and a white baby hen from the coops. He brushed the downy feathers of both the babies chests with his thumbs as he carried them over to her. “Tell Marnie I said I’ve got you for these.” He said and she looked at him in shock.

“Shane. I couldn’t.” she managed and he shrugged. “I don’t see why you cant, we are friends, aren’t we?” he asked and her mouth fell open the slightest bit. “I didn’t think you wanted to be my friend… until recently that is…” she whispered and he chuckled. “I guess Sam was right when he called me a miserable old drunk.” He sighed and she reached out to him. “Shane…” she began but he shook his head. “We are friends then, right?” he asked and she nodded. “So then go on. Those babies need to get on home.” He said with a small smile and she smiled back.

“You should come over for dinner sometime then, let me repay you for this.” She offered and he smiled. “Sure thing, what about Jas and Marnie? Can they come too?” he asked and she grinned at him. “Of course! You all have treated me the best in the year I’ve been here!” she chirped and he shook his head. “Them, maybe, but I’m trying to make up for how rude I’ve been lately.” He said and she watched him carefully. “It was Emily wasn’t it?” she asked with a small laugh and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course it was. Who else spews that much positive energy every second of every day?” he asked with a chuckle. It wasn’t completely a false statement, Emily had been hassling him to get help and get some therapy. She said he owed it to his liver to do it. And he agreed.

“Well, me?” she asked with a smile and he shook his head. “Nah… someone recently said you were the sun, and I believe that. Because even the sun knows when too much light is too much.” He chuckled and her cheeks burned red once more. “I’m the sun?” she asked, it was mostly to herself, but she was genuinely curious. “Would you like me to carry them for you?” he asked, breaking her train of thought. “I couldn’t ask you to…” she began but he carefully swiped the carrier from her grasp as she opened the door leading into the store part of the house. Marnie watched the two of them with a soft smile.

“I’m going to help Rose with her new babies and then I’ll be back.” Shane said and Marnie smiled and nodded. “Be safe you too, don’t be out too late Shane, I’ve got dinner cooking.” She called after them and he nodded as he followed Rosalyn. “Rose?” she asked with a sneaky tone. “Oh… um. If you don’t want me to call you that, I wont.” He said and she smiled. “How about I let you be the only one who calls me that?” she asked with a smile and he blushed lightly. “Um…” “No one else calls me anything other than Rosalyn. It’s nice hearing something different every now and then. Sebastian lets me call him Sebby, so I figure I should have a nickname too, but no one ever wants to call me anything else.” She sighed and he chuckled.

“I think it’s cause you have a beautiful name. Everyone loves it the way it is.” He said and she nodded lightly. “I see. I still like that you called me Rose. It makes me feel like we can actually be really good friends, like how you and Emmy are, and how Emmy and I are.” She said and he blinked at her. “Emily?” he asked and she nodded. “She says I’m the only one who can call her that.” She said and he nodded.

“She never even told me she had a nickname. So now I’m gonna have to use it against her.” He chuckled and Rosalyn laughed. “She might hurt you.” She said and he smirked. “She’s my best friend, and your best friend, right? So it’s only fair that I get to call her that too.” He said and Rosalyn nodded as they broke through the upper path towards her home. He glanced around her farm and made an approving grunt that she barely heard. “What?” she asked and he blinked in confusion. “Oh… nothing. Just admiring your setup is all.” He said and she smiled. “Thank you… it was hard work trying to figure out where to put everything, but I did the best with what I was given.” She said and he nodded.

“You did very well with it. I promise you that much.” He said and she smiled up at him. “You really are trying to be better.” She said, it sounded mostly to herself, but he heard it. “Yes… I’ve wasted my life away. I sat and watched the people I care about vanish around me… I… I watched a woman I fell in love with, fall for someone else. I figure, if I can turn myself around, maybe I can be a better Godfather for Jas…” he said and she listened to him intently.

“I just… want to be better, not just for me… but for everyone else.” He said and she linked her arm with his, a smile adorning her lips. “Well, bud, you’ve come to the right lady!” she chirped happily. “Help me out around here and I will help you with your social skills, and maybe I can help you with your alcohol problem.” She said and he rolled his eyes. “Of course. You just want some man power on your farm and that’s it.” He sighed and she gave him a wicked smirk.

“Well, of course. Sebby doesn’t come over that much and when he does he wants to play games with Sam and Abigail.” She said and another twinge struck his heart. He had almost forgotten she had no idea what was going on. “Shane?” she asked and he looked down at her. “Hm?” “Are you alright?” she asked and he nodded. “Of course.” He said and she furrowed her brow but shrugged and drug him to the newest chicken coop. she looked behind her at the expectant tabby that had followed them back home in silence. His ears were flat against his head and his eyes narrowed, his tail flicking behind him in a poof of fur.

Rosalyn released a loud laugh and Shane cocked a brow at her, only to see the ball of agitated cat she was laughing at. “Jeez what happened to him?” Shane asked and Rosalyn wiped her eyes and pulled her hands from her knees, as she had been hunched over in her laughter. “I promised him a treat if he were good when we went to see Marnie and we got everything but a treat for him. Shane watched the small cat huff his displeasure and release an angry yowl. An amused smile cracked over his lips and he crouched in front of the angry kitten. “Give me a second little man, and I’ll get you something better than a treat.” Shane said and reached to touch Thor, who swiftly swatted him.

Rosalyn gasped as she saw the blood trickle from Shane’s hand, but he didn’t pull it away from the cat, or pause his attempt to scoop the little angry ball up into his arms. After a few seconds of being pet by Shane, soft purrs erupted from the tiny cat. “It’s ok buddy.” He said as the cat licked his hand apologetically. “Shane, are you ok?” Rosalyn asked and he nodded. “Of course…” Shane said as he set Thor back on the ground. Shane looked at the small scratch on his hand and shrugged. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ve been kicked, bit, and rammed by sheep, goats, and cattle. I’m pretty sure mighty little Thor was just scared, I mean, I’ve never really been around when you bring him in.” Shane said as he opened the door to the chicken coop and walked in.

Rosalyn followed him in, but closed the door just in time to keep her curious George of a cat out. Shane chuckled when the cat jumped up into the window of the coop to stare in at them. One by one they pulled the baby birds from the carrier. Three blue hens, a duck, and two little white hens eyed their surroundings then scattered about the coop to explore their new home. Rosalyn watched them with such a simplistic joy that Shane thought it was unreal. He never thought anyone could be so pure and happy because of a group of baby birds. He wanted nothing more than to show her how he felt, to tell her… but… that feeling that all he would do was corrupt her seeped in and sadness flooded his eyes.

He could help her, but he knew he shouldn’t try and get with her… he would only hurt her more… it was who he was… it was his nature. The past hour and a half was proof that she was the sun. she made even him feel like there was nothing evil in the world, but he damn sure knew that was a lie… he looked over to see her clucking happily at the little baby birds that had pooled around her feet. A smile cracked his lips as they all chirped back.

She glanced up at him and blushed deeply. “You’re so quiet I almost forgot you were here Shane…” she murmured and he laughed lightly. “Yeah, don’t worry. I talk to Charlie.” He said and she blinked up at him. “She does this little buh… buhbuh… and I cant help but do it back. So if you can keep my chicken secret I can keep yours.” He said and she smiled up at him. “Of course.” He looked out the little coop window and sighed. “I should get going, but here. Have this recipe. Thor will enjoy it.” He said and plucked a small hand written recipe from his pocket. She took it and thanked him. He made his way out of the coop and looked once more to the little cat. “She’s gonna have a great treat for you little man.” He said and the cat rubbed his side against the window happily, just as he would have done if he were near Shane’s leg.

“Good night Rose.” He called and she pushed the door of the coop open. “Good night Shane. If you would like something to do tomorrow, you can help me with some stuff around here.” She said and he nodded at her. “Sure. I doubt I have anything to really do, seeing as I’m off tomorrow too.” He said and she smiled at him and waved as he vanished out of sight and into the woods. “Come on little Thor, Shane said to make this for you, so I guess we should hop on that.” She said and blinked in confusion as the little tabby ran towards the front door of their home faster than she had ever seen him run before.

“Something tells me you are definitely going to like this.” She giggled as she slipped into her home.

:-:_:-:

Shane knocked on the door and waited for a response. He knocked a little harder this time, and actually got a response. A disheveled Emily opened the door and he smirked at her. “Shit.” She cursed and straightened her appearance. Shane repressed his laughter as a sheepish Clint shuffled out of the house. “Good night Emily.” Clint called and Shane laughed once the older man was out of sight. “Sorry to interrupt your… extracurricular activities dearest Emmy, but I have a situation.” He said and Emily scowled at him slightly before shoving him inside her home. “Stop laughing.” She whined and he chuckled once more.

“So what do you need Shane?” she asked and he offered a small smile. The moment Emily caught that smile, her lips broke out in an exuberant grin. “You hung out with her!” she squealed and he nodded. “Then what is the issue. Blockhead?” she asked. He frowned and her eyes narrowed. “She’s still with Sebastian.” He began and she pursed her lips. “And he’s with Abigail too.” She finished and he nodded, his hands fisting in his lap.

“Well, that’s going to be irrelevant.” Emily said and Shane looked at her in confusion. “I’m going to talk to Sam.” She said and he furrowed his brows as she moved around the room, looking for something it seemed. “Um… Emily. How did you know he was with Abigail.” It wasn’t a question, his tone was demanding. “Sam came to me.” She said as she pilfered through drawers. “Did he come to you before or after he came to me?” he asked and she closed the drawer she was fumbling through. “After. He told me he went to you, but he didn’t know if you were actually going to be there to support her when this came to pass.” She said and Shane pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ebb the oncoming headache.

“Shane, it isn’t just me who knows you hold some sort of feeling for her. There are very few others who see it, but we can see it. We just want you to see it too.” Emily said and he frowned. “Emily, I am going to tell you something I haven’t told anyone else, and I want you to listen closely.” He said and she furrowed her brows and sat, leaving the open drawers unattended. “Alright go ahead and say it.” She prompted him and he rolled his eyes.

“I cannot be anything more than a friend to her.” He said and she sent him a look that clearly read, ‘what kind of dumb excuse is that?’ “And why, pray tell, can you not?” she asked, the disbelief heavy in her tone. “All I would do is corrupt her. You remember the rumor someone spread saying I used women and then left? It made me feel like all I could have was a temporary thing with people. I don’t think I can actually hold a legitimate relationship with anyone anymore… all I do is hurt everyone I care for.” He said and Emily stood to move to sit beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

He stared down at her questioningly and she blinked up at him. “Hm… seven years of friendship and counting… nope. Still perky and uncorrupted.” She said and he rolled his eyes. “Listen… Shane… how do you feel about her? And I want you to tell me when and where you started feeling that way.” She demanded and he sighed heavily. “Emily-” “Tell me Shane.” She demanded, her tone no longer perky and amused.

“The very first time she spoke to me. I just… I looked into her eyes and there was just something there that stole my breath.” He said and she smiled. “Go on.” “I swear to everything if you ever tell anyone I said this I will destroy you Emmy.” He quipped and she rolled her eyes. “ok, now keep talking you overgrown brat.” “I couldn’t really figure out what I felt for her… not until I found her that day.” He sighed and Emily nodded. “The day where she had gone in too deep in the mines?” she asked and he nodded. That pang of guilt grabbed his chest once more. “She still doesn’t know who took her to the hospital that day, does she?” Emily asked and he shook his head. “I’m more so ashamed of how I was going to explain to her why I was down there.” He said and she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

“Shane, you should never be ashamed of that night because you found her before it was too late.” Emily said and he nodded as he placed his other hand over hers. “I went down there to attempt to drink myself outta reality once more, but when I found her… I dropped everything.” He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands, leaving Emily to pat his knee. “Shane…” “That’s one hell of a way to realize you love someone. When you’re panicked out of your mind because you find them unconscious in a mine because they’re really stubborn and bothersome.” He groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into Emily’s couch.

“Shane. At least you figured out how you felt for her. I didn’t realize Clint felt that way for me until Rosalyn told me. I have to admit at first I thought she was coming onto me with the gifts and whatnot.” Emily laughed and Shane snorted. “I was like um… whoa there. Hold your ponies dear.” Emily laughed and Shane watched her, amusement swimming in his eyes. “However, I am glad she cleared it up that Clint was the one who was sending the gifts through her.” Emily laughed and Shane nodded with a smile. “Emily… I want you to be completely honest with me…” Shane said and his tone was filled with such a concerned sadness that it alone felt like it was going to break her heart. “Ok Shane. I will…”

“Emily… do I even have a chance with her? Do you think she could ever love me the way I love her?” he asked and she squeezed his hand tightly. “Shane… I don’t know. I honestly don’t know…” she whispered and he looked down at his hands. “I would like to think you do… I mean… she said it today that she wanted to be friends with you, right?” she asked and he nodded. “Yeah… she did. And she even invited me to come over for dinner one day, and tomorrow she wanted me to come help her with some farm work…” Shane said and Emily smiled. “Then work with what you can get. And I will help you in any and every way I can, but all in all it is going to be down to how you treat her when this mess comes out. If you need anything else, though. You know where to find me big bro.” she said and he hugged her lightly before he stretched and turned towards the door.

“Thanks, Emmy.” He said and she smiled at him. “Hey Shane…” she called and he turned back to face her. “If there comes a time where she doesn’t seem to be able to get it through her head that you’re in love with her. Find a mermaid pendant. I have told her all about them and the struggle to actually get one, seeing as the ghost only appears at certain times and only if you are ready for it. She thought it was especially romantic and got all sappy. She started talking about how she cant wait until she gets the chance to get one.” She said and hugged him once more.

“I suppose if it comes down to it, I will. I mean, I’m hoping I’m not too emotionally stunted to be able to tell her how I feel without it.” Emily rolled her eyes at his snarky response. “Yep, you’re definitely going to need it, Shane.” She laughed as she tried to force the door shut before he could get back in, but he was twice her weight and the door caved easily. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. “You think you’re just so funny.” He chuckled and she grinned up at him. “But that is definitely what makes you the best sibling anyone could ever ask for.” He said and she laughed as she tried to shove him off of her.

“Self-proclaimed, which is better because we actually chose to be siblings.” She laughed and he shook his head lightly. “Now, get home. You’ve got an early morning tomorrow. She wakes up at six in the morning.” Emily said and all amusement left his body. “Oh damn it all.” He groaned and he heard her laughter from behind the door. He smiled as he made his way back home to Marnie, who was overly happy to see him when he got home. “So, how’d it go?” she asked as he made his way to his room.

“Auntie… she invited me to help out on her farm, so that’s where I’m going in the morning.” He said and offered a small smile. “Shane… I have a question.” She started and he smiled at her. “Yes, auntie. I really do love her.” He said and she smiled at him. “Good, then be better for both you and her. I saw how happy you were with her today, and I think she is good for you. Jas was happy because she hadn’t seen you actually smile in a while.” Marnie said and Shane nodded.

“Ok… I’m going to try my best…” he said and she hugged him. “I’m going to be better for all of you, because I know you depend on me. And the fact that I don’t ever want her to see me like she did the day she found me in the woods. I guess she was unknowingly returning the favor.” He sighed and Marnie swatted him on the shoulder lightly. “I heard you took her to the hospital, but I never knew she took you to the hospital. I just thought maybe you were hanging out at someone’s house that week, cause I know you go to Emily’s to stay the night sometimes.” She scolded and he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll never know how she managed it, but she got me there on her own…” he sighed and shook his head.

“Shane… have fun tomorrow and be careful. Goodnight.” Marnie said softly and he smiled at her as he pushed open the door to his room. The cans were still littered about his floor and he sighed. He was going to have to clean this up before he went to her house.

OK! So first ever Stardew Valley story, and I am excited for the chance. So tell me what you think, because I am in love with everything Stardew alley at the moment.


	2. The Ugly Truth

I don’t own Stardew Valley.

Chapter 2. The Ugly Truth.

Shane glared angrily at his alarm clock. 5 a.m. “Ugh.” He grunted and pulled the covered over his head. Rosalyn probably wouldn’t even be awake yet and yet he was. He could already hear little Charlie  bup-bupping her displeasure from the chicken coop. He chuckled to himself softly, she knew what today was, the day he proved to her he  actually wanted to be her friend. Shane tossed the blanket down to the foot of his bead and glanced around his room. “I forgot I had to clean…” he deadpanned as he stared at the empty beer cans everywhere. He shook his head and stood from his bed, a beer can  falling from between the mattress as well. “I really do live a terrible life…” he sighed, his sad eyes scanning the messy room.

“Alright then… let’s get your shit together Shane… you  cant live like this anymore.” He grumbled as he marched to the kitchen to grab a trash bag from beneath the sink. He rushed back down the hall and back to his room where he began grabbing  any and all cans. Full or empty, he didn’t care because he wanted them all gone. As he was cleaning his neglected mess, his thoughts travelled back to the night she had found him out in the woods.

:- :Flashback:-:

_ Shane rolled onto his side, overlooking the side of cliff. The worn ridges in the dirt signifying the loss from over the years. _ _ His eyes could barely focus on the raindrops colliding with the grass around him. _ _ He thumped yet another empty beer can over the edge _ _ as the sound of rain hitting the hollow thing was bothering him. He watched it go over _ _ , wondering what it would be like if he were to just… roll off. It was an accident, they would say. He had too much to drink and just… fell. There would be a funeral… and then everyone would forget him. Well, maybe not Jas and Marnie… they were all he had left. And they were definitely better off without him. _

_ He heard movement behind him _ _ even through the rain _ _ , which made him struggle to roll over to face whoever it was. The footfalls alone screamed human, rather than wild animal. “Shane? Is that you?” his eyes slipped shut and he ran the voice through his head. ‘ah… yes… her…’ “Shane… are you ok?” her voice echoed to him once more in his drunken stupor and it was… relaxing. Despite the worried tone to her voice, it still relaxed him. “Rosalyn.” He greeted, although he wasn’t quite sure if that had come out as clearly as he had wanted. “Oh… Shane…” her tone was so saddened now, as if she pitied him. _

_ “What’s wrong?” he  _ _ asked _ _ and she sat next to his head. _ _ Reaching to brush her fingers through his hair gently. He closed his eyes and sighed, this was a nice feeling… her caressing finger were so gentle and caring… the last time anyone had run their fingers through his hair like this was when he was a young child… it was his mother who had done it. He missed his parents so much… it was unbelievable. He slightly wondered if Marnie missed them as much as he did, but he killed the thought swiftly because he knew she did… she just handled it better. _

_ “Why do you do this to yourself, Shane?” she  _ _ asked _ _ and he scoffed at her. “What do you care?” he ground out and she frowned down at him. Those sad silver eyes shining with unshed tears _ _ , he could tell they were tears because she was still holding her umbrella over herself _ _. “What are you  _ _ gonna _ _ cry for? You’ve got nothing to cry for.” He snapped and shoved her hand away from his hair. She stretched her legs out and folded her hands in her lap _ _ around the handle of her umbrella _ _. “Rosalyn… _ _ ” he  _ _ called _ _ and she looked over at him. _

_ “You want to know why I do this?” he  _ _ asked _ _ and she nodded once more, scooting closer with her umbrella to keep the rain from hitting him in the face while he spoke. “It’s because I’m too stupid and small to take control of my own life…” muttered and he rolled to face the cliff once more. “Why should I even go on? Tell me, Rosalyn… _ _ Tell me why I shouldn’t just roll off this cliff?” he  _ _ managed _ _ and she reached over and grabbed his coat, an attempt to stop him if he tried. “Shane… I  _ _ cant _ _ tell you why you should, and I surely cant tell you why you shouldn’t… but… how do you think Emily, Jas, and Marnie would feel? How do you think I would feel?” she asked, her voice held more sadness than he’d ever heard from her. _

_ “Rosalyn…” he began but she set down her umbrella and crouched in front of him, but between him and the cliff. She placed her hand on his forehead, to feel for his temperature, and then she ran her thumb over his cheekbone. It was yet another comforting thing for him. “Can you sit up?” she asked through her hair, which was now getting plastered to her form by the rain. “I’m not sure…” he muttered. She offered him a smile as she lifted his arms and tucked hers under his to help pull him to a sitting position. _

_ “I’m going to take you to the hospital now, Shane.” She said  _ _ softly _ _ and he nodded. He had given the best of his energy, but he still managed to pass out on her. When he had woke up, she was  _ _ gone _ _ and he was staring Harvey dead in the face once more. “Good morning Shane… you and I need to talk.” Harvey  _ _ said _ _ and he had given Harvey a rough time, all the way up until Harvey said a few magic words. “Rosalyn and Emily want me to get you some help.” _

_ “I see.” _

:- : End Flashback:-:

His alarm blaring ripped him from his thoughts and he managed a well tossed can to shut it off. He sighed in relief, hopefully he hadn’t woken Jas. If he had, Marnie would have ripped him a new one. He picked up the can he had just thrown and looked around his room. He couldn’t  actually remember the last time it was this clean. It still stunk of beer, but a little air freshener and some fabric cleaning would do the trick. He decided it was time to get ready to go to Rosalyn’s farm and he couldn’t help the small excited smile that tugged on his lips. He opened his closet to find his clothes he sets aside for working with the animals. It was supposed to be an especially warm day, so he pulled a stained up white sleeveless shirt out and tossed it on his bed. He dug around a little more and threw a pair of old  worn down jeans onto the bed as well.

He yanked the shirt from over his head and his brows furrowed at the slight pudge that poked from his belly. “Ugh… early onset beer gut. Great.” He grumbled with a roll of the eyes. He shrugged and pulled the work shirt over his head. He was working on buttoning the jeans when a soft knock was heard on his door. “Yeah?” he called out and the door opened. Rosalyn poked her head in and he rushed to zip the jeans. “Good grief woman. I said yeah not enter.” He  chuckled and she blushed lightly.

“I’m sorry.” She  managed and he rolled his eyes. “Don’t sweat it.” He  said and she smiled at him. “You ready? I thought I would stop by to see if you wanted to help me today. I wasn’t honestly sure if you wanted to or not.” She  said and he ruffled her hair, eliciting a squeak from her. “How’d you get in anyways? Its six thirty in the morning.” She blinked at him in confusion before she realized he thought he was the only one awake. “Marnie was up, she let me in.” Rosalyn  said and he nodded.

Rosalyn slipped out of his room and he followed her. “You two  wanna eat here?” Marnie  called and Shane looked down at the shorter woman who seemed to think about it for a moment then look to him. “Do you? I can cook, but if you would like to eat before you get moving, we can do that too.” She  said and he smiled. “I suppose we could eat with Auntie.” He  said and Marnie smiled at him from the kitchen. “Well lucky for you both, I already have breakfast almost done.” She said and watched as Rosalyn followed Shane into the rom silently. 

“So, Rosalyn, how do you like Pelican Town? You’ve been here for a little over a full year now and so you’ve seen all the festivities…” Marnie  asked and Rosalyn pursed her lips for a moment. “I like it… even though it’s very lonely. The festivities every season are absolutely lovely, but every day when I go home to my empty house… its saddening.” She  sighed and Marnie nodded as she handed Shane his food, in which he took no time digging in. “Ah, understandable dear. That’s why most people come here to settle down. Do you have plans on settling down with anyone, dear?” Marnie asked as she handed Rosalyn her food, and Shane choked on his food.

He knew what his aunt was doing. He pounded his chest to try and knock the bite of food loose . When he finally regained his air, he sent a glare at his aunt who only rolled her eyes at him. “Um… I’m not  sure, actually . I thought maybe Sebastian wanted to settle down with me, but he’s just… such a loner half the time. He says he loves me, but he’s always spending more time with Abigail and Sam… so I’m honestly not sure if we will settle down anytime soon, but maybe we will one day. I feel like there is a one day in it for us.” She said with a soft smile and Marnie held her smile, while Shane dropped his fork and excused himself.

“Shane?” Rosalyn called after  him but he was already outside. “Dear?” Marnie began, looking at Rosalyn. “Hm?” “You wont hurt Shane, will you?” Marnie  asked and Rosalyn shook her head. “ Of course not… I’d like to think he’s my friend now, and since I have so few true close friends, I think it is nice that he wants to be my friend as well.” Rosalyn  said and Marnie nodded. “Treat him with care, but work him silly on your farm, cause if he isn’t busying himself, he’s trying to  drink and he has worked so hard to try and get away from that.” Marnie  said and Rosalyn nodded. “Thank you for breakfast, I’m going to go find him now.” She  said and Marnie smiled at her as she took off.

Rosalyn heard his voice, but she couldn’t tell exactly what he was saying. She knew he was talking to someone, and she assumed it was probably Charlie. She slipped the door open as quietly as she could, as to not disturb him. “ Oh, Charlie…” he sighed as he ruffled the bird’s feathers. “What am I supposed to do?” he  asked and she frowned as she listened to him. “I want so much, but I don’t think I will ever get any of it living here in this little town… if I could start over… maybe I would be a chicken farmer… I think I would love that.” He  said and Charlie clucked her response to him and looked over his shoulder.

He turned to look at what Charlie had  spotted and he locked eyes with her. “How much did you hear?” he  asked and she giggled. “Enough, chicken farmer. Let’s head out.” Rosalyn laughed  lightly and he smiled. “Good, you didn’t even hear the good stuff then.” He  taunted and she looked at him funny. “Good stuff? What good stuff?” she asked chasing after him. He held Charlie close to his chest as they ran through the woods. “Now why would I tell you that?” he  asked and she huffed at him.

“Because you’re supposed to be my friend.” She  countered and he laughed loudly. “I am your friend, you have to be on a higher status of relationship to hear the good stuff.” He chuckled as he broke through the edge of her property. “Higher level of relationship?” she asked, bewildered. “Yeah a higher status.” “You mean like best friend status?” she  asked and he laughed loudly. “Nah… far from just best friend. It’s more of  a um… girlfriend or wife status that you get to learn about those hopes and dreams, Rose.” He  chuckled and she stared at him in surprise.

He looked over at her and she was starting to get that excited glow to her that screamed she was just… overly excited about something… that was why she was the sun. “What?” he asked and she grabbed his hand gently. “Does this mean you’ve actually thought about your future, Shane?” she asked and he watched her in confusion for a moment then a small saddened smile broke over his lips. _‘I’m hoping I_ _wont_ _be around long enough to have a plan for one…’_ he remembered that night too. He also remembered the hurt looks that all three women had given him. If there ever had been a time he deserved to be slapped so hard he saw stars, it was definitely that night. Although, Rosalyn had never hit him like he thought she was going to… she just hugged him and angrily told him to pull himself together.

“Yeah… I suppose I have thought about a future.” He  said and her eyes lit up brilliantly. ‘ _ but the future I want is with you and no one else, Rose…’ _ he decided to keep that thought to himself, lest she stare at him like he was crazy. She cheered happily and jumped up and down. “I’m so happy for you!” she squealed. “Just wait until I tell Emily!” she  cheered and his lips twitched up into a smile. He shook his head and placed Charlie on the ground, who began running around as soon as her feet touched the dirt.

“Oh! Anyways… we should probably get to work.” She  said and he nodded as he followed her to the chicken coops first to open the small sliding door to release them for the day. Chickens bustled everywhere, they were all excited about the warm beautiful day as well. Charlie hopped over to him and began  bup-bupping up at him, it sounded like she was confused. “It’s ok girl, they’re Rose’s chickens, so they’re family.” He  said and the little white bird hopped over to the rest of the flock.

“She really loves you Shane.” Rosalyn said with a smile, but that smile faded and an annoyed twitch took to her lips. He couldn’t figure out what she was irritated about until a long orange tail wiggled up from the tall grass the chickens were eating in. “THOR!!” she  called and the tail vanished into the grass. The cat appearing from the edge nearest them. “What did I say about the chickens, Thor… friends, Thor, friends.” She  sighed and Shane chuckled. “Maybe you should have named him Loki.” He  joked and she nodded. “I probably should have .” She said with a slight laugh. He looked around and he couldn’t help but smile. He  definitely felt like he could feel at home here…

“Shane, I need a little help with Bertha here.” Rosalyn  called and he looked to see her trying to look at the hoof of her only cow. The hoof was curled inwards and needed to not only be  cleaned, but trimmed as well. “You want me to hold her, or do you want me to cut it?” he  asked and she grabbed the tools she needed. “Alright, I want you to hold her  foot so I can get it alright?” she asked and he nodded. He held the cow’s foot tightly, but he looked up at her and saw that she had put her hair in a ponytail while he wasn’t paying attention. He wondered if she knew how lovely she  actually was … she certainly didn’t act like Haley, which is about as stuck up as you can get.

In all honesty, Shane didn’t think Haley was attractive in the slightest… but he supposed he had never really found any women of the town attractive. The fact that some of them come and go faster than shipments in and out of town had something to do with that. Or the fact he was about four to six years older than most of the single folk of Pelican town. He was 28… he should be the last one trying to wife shop from the younger generations… but… Rosalyn… she was different. She was  definitely mature for her age, a tender 23. Sebastian was two years older than her, Sam was the same age as her, and Alex was about a year older. It’s odd when you can pretty much tell how old everyone is because there’s so few people that live in Pelican Town.

He sighed and released the foot that Rosalyn just finished with. “Any others?” he  asked and she looked at Bertha’s feet and shook her head . “No… I think she stepped on a rock and it split her hoof slightly, poor dear.” Rosalyn said as she patted the cow on the thigh gently. Rosalyn looked over to her small field of peach and pomegranate trees, then back to the goat/ sheep house. “Ok Shane. Goats and sheep first, or fruit trees first?” she  asked and he pointed to the goats.

She smiled and grabbed her bucket of tools, her stool, and her empty burlap sack. “Let’s go then.” She  said and he followed her over to the barns. “Ok, so I only have four sheep to sheer, but you can milk the goats, and clip their hooves if you’d like.” She  offered and he shrugged. “Alrighty then, hop to it.” She  said and he chuckled as he made his way over to the goats with the hoof scraper and the milking bucket. He pulled the liner over the bucket and grabbed the stool that sat in the corner of the goat house.

He occasionally glanced over at her as she sheered her sheep and he wondered… how much is it going to hurt her when she finds out? He didn’t want her to hurt because Sebastian couldn’t keep it in his pants or tell her the truth about how he felt. He wished Sebastian would have just told her, that yes… he liked her as a person, but no… he couldn’t see a future with her. That would probably go over much better than  if he were to tell her that he was sleeping with Abigail the entire time. Shane bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced over at her… her smile was a beacon of light in his dark abyss of a world, and there’s a pretty good chance that she will never know…

In this moment, he hated Sebastian. He hated the man with every fiber of his being. The man was smart, brilliant even… and yet… he’s still beyond stupid. His eyes softened as he realized she looked up at him and smiled. She was so beautifully oblivious. He smiled back then got back to the next goat in line. When he would release one, another would walk up . She had them trained so very well, and yet not even Marnie could do that in the  time that Rosalyn had. The woman was a natural at this farming thing. He glanced over to see that she was still sheering away  happily and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips.

Yes… he was  definitely glad she  decided to move here. She was everything… she… he couldn’t describe it in any other words than she made his life better starting from the moment she introduced herself to him. He could remember that so vividly as well and it was  a life changing event in his life. It almost felt like it had been days ago they’d met.

_ A hand had brushed the sleeve of his coat and  _ _ tugged gently. he had whirled around, startling the person who had tugged his sleeve ever so slightly. _ _ The shock in their eyes mirrored his own. “Do I know you?” he had  _ _ snapped _ _ and she took a hesitant step back. “Um… no _ _ … I just moved here…” she stumbled  _ _ softly _ _ and he quirked a brow at her. “I’m Rosalyn…” she said and  _ _ held a hand out to him, her eyes shining in determination. He reached and grasped her hand in his _ _ , shaking it _ _ gently.  _

_ “I’m Shane.” He  _ _ said _ _ and she smiled so brightly that it had stolen the air right from his lungs. _ _ He had never seen someone so happy just to get his name… usually new people  _ _ hear his tone and avoid him until they move away. “It’s so nice to meet you!” she chirped  _ _ excitedly _ _ and  _ _ all thoughts had fled his mind. ‘Nice? To meet me?’ he was so confused… “Um… I’ve been giving everyone gifts, as a hello… but um… I don’t know what you like… Shane…” she  _ _ said _ _ and  _ _ he shook his head to clear his thoughts for a moment. _

_ “Wait… why are you giving gifts? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” he  _ _ asked _ _ and she blushed. “Um… I  _ _ dunno _ _ … I just… I like to give gifts… especially if people like them. _ _ ” She  _ _ said _ _ and he nodded slightly. “Um… I like pizza.” He  _ _ said _ _ and her eyes lit up. “I have a coupon to get a free large pizza at the  _ _ Stardrop _ _ Saloon! Would you like to have it?” she  _ _ asked _ _ and he shook his head. “Would you like to get one with me then?” she  _ _ asked _ _ and he blinked at her in confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly. _

_ “Wait… what?” he  _ _ asked _ _ and she giggled behind her hand softly. “Come eat with me tonight.” She offered and once mor _ _ e he stared at her like she was out of her mind. “But… why? Why me?” he  _ _ asked _ _ and she smiled at him softly. “ _ _ I would like to be your friend.” She  _ _ said _ _ and he swallowed nervously and looked around. No one else seemed to be paying them any attention, _ _ so he guessed he could rule out a prank. “Uh… sure I guess.” He  _ _ said _ _ and she cheered and danced in a little circle. _ _ He couldn’t help the small smile that managed  _ _ it’s _ _ way onto his lips. _

_ ‘Beautiful.’ _

“Beautiful…” he muttered softly,  ripping his eyes  off of the younger woman who was talking to her sheep animatedly about something he couldn’t hear . From day one, she was the only one he had ever felt this way for… and he wanted nothing more than to be the last who could. “Your owner is the most beautiful woman in the world. ” He sighed and nuzzled his forehead with the little goat who brayed at him and nuzzled back. He chuckled as he looked around and saw the  billy goat was nagging at the females to get back in line.

Shane shrugged, she had some  well trained goats. She must have trained with them from the moment she got them… he motioned for the first goat to lift her foot and she did. He inspected her feet, saw no breakage or anything and sent her on her way. He flew through the goats  swiftly as of checking their feet. Without a  single word from him, the  billy goat once more herded the females into their respective barn. “Good boy Joey!” she called out and the male goat responded from within the barn. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at that. She grinned over at him when she heard him laugh.

“I swear you are the animal whisperer.” He  said and she quirked a brow at him. “And you aren’t? you have a fully chicken army, or did you forget , Shane?” she asked with a laugh and he shrugged. “Hey, I’ve got the chicken thing down, but you’ve got the everything, thing down.” He  shot  back and she rocked her head and let out a little yeah I guess so.  “Alrighty,  Shaney , time for the trees.” She called, tossing a wicker basket at him and he caught it with no issue, but the unamused look on his face screamed his displeasure  of ‘ Shaney ’. She giggled when she saw the look on his face. “I’m sorry Shane.” She  giggled and he rolled his eyes as he followed her over to her orchard. “So, how are we going to do this?” he  asked and she smiled. 

“My ladder broke on me the other day when I tried to get out here and pick the fruit, so I figure, short of smacking them out of the tree with my broom… I could get some help getting the fruit down.” She said and he looked at her with a face that was completely unamused. “Are you kidding me?” he grumbled as she climbed up onto his shoulders like a monkey climbing a tree. “Look you giraffe, I’m short. And you’re clearly tall. It’s a solid plan.” She said and he chuckled lowly. “Unless I trip.” He said and she grabbed his hair in her fists. “Trip and you’ll have no more hair sir.” She said and he held up his hands in defeat. She ruffled his hair softly and looked down at him.

“It’s nice…” she  said and he looked up at he r with confused eyes. “It has been so long since you’ve actually sat down  and talked to me… I almost thought you didn’t like me, Shane…” she said softly as she plucked another peach from her tree and handed it down to him to put in the basket. “No… I do… it’s just… I thought you’d believed that rumor someone spread about me…” he said softly.  She patted his head softly and handed two more peaches down to him. “ Of course not… why would I believe something so ridiculous ? Besides, when we met, yeah… you were kind of off putting, but… I suppose it’s your way of defending yourself from people who just want to hurt you.” She said as she handed him the last peach from the first tree and motioned for him to head to the next one.

He set her back on the ground and grabbed the baskets before following her to the next tree. “Defending myself huh?” he asked as he helped boost her back onto his shoulders. “Yeah… that is how I see it at least. I never learned a good way to defend myself from people taking advantage of me, and hurting me… but you seem to have gotten it down pat.” She  said and he thought it over. “I wish that was what I was doing… ” he  sighed and she looked down at him in confusion. “It wasn’t?” she  asked and he shook his head as she handed him more fruit. “No… what I was doing… was trying to shove everyone away so I didn’t hurt them.” He  said and she frowned down at him, only to pat him on the head once more. 

“Oh Shane… I don’t think you could ever push me away. I’m your friend remember?” she  said and he smiled a t her. “Thank you, Rosalyn.” He  said and she planted a kiss atop his head as she climbed down his shoulders. “Friends take care of each other, and I’m going to help you through anything you need me to alright?” she  said and he nodded softly. “As long as I don’t corrupt you.” He  muttered and she sent a glare at him. “And what is that supposed to mean?” she asked, the bite of her tone catching him off guard. “Oh… uh… I sometimes feel like some people are too good to be near me because of who I am as a person.” He  said and she swatted his hand like a mother would when scolding a child. 

“Don’t you ever think  that or I will tell Emily.” She  threatened and he held up his hands in defeat. She  grinned up at him as she bumped him with her hip while walking past him. “Thank you for your help today Shane…” she  said and he scratched his head slightly embarrassed. “Well, it’s no problem, really… ” he  said and she smiled at him. “I mean… I could  actually get used to doing this every day. It’s definitely better than working at  Joja .” He  grumbled and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Right!? Oh my gosh finally someone else said it.”  She burst out and he watched her in confusion. “What?” he  asked and she ran into her house real quick to grab something.

She came out with a  set of scrubs that read, ‘ Joja Medical’. “Ah, I see.  So you came from  Joja too.” He  sighed and she nodded. “It wasn’t great. It was terrible. I mean, I loved the medical aspect,  but… they had us all working on the computers as well. I mean most places have people who do the computer  stuff, but seeing as my  specialty was nursing… why was I on a computer while I could have been helping people. Ugh.” Rosalyn grumbled and  put a hand on her hip. She looked up at him and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. “Shane? Are you alright?” she  asked and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” He  mumbled and she shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

“You might need something to eat,  it seems your sugar might be getting low.” She  sighed and he nodded. “Maybe. Uh… I’m going to grab something from my house, and then we can get something to eat somewhere. ” He  offered and she smiled and nodded. “I suppose that would be nice. I’m going to go get cleaned up, see you when you get back Shane.” She said and waved him off. He jogged off towards his  home, little Charlie in close pursuit. “You have fun today, Charlie?” he  asked and his little chicken  clucked up at him happily as she ran beside him.

“I’m so glad.” He said and slowed his run as he saw the silo come into view over the trees of Cindersnap forest. “Maybe one day… if we are really, really lucky… maybe that could be our home too.” He said softly as he picked Charlie up, who clucked even more happily than before. “You too huh?” ‘bupbup’ “Really? You think so?” ‘Bup… bupbupbup…’ “I see, I just so happen to agree Charlie… I think I agree.” He chuckled as the chicken nuzzled her beak into the crook of his neck. When he walked into Marnie’s house, Sam and Emily were sitting at the table with Marnie. “Shane…” Marnie called and he bit the inside of his cheek once more. “He’s on his way over there, isn’t he?” Shane bit out and Sam nodded. “He’s going to tell her… and… we think that since you’ve been there with her all day…” Sam began, but Marnie cut in. “You should go to her and comfort her.”

“I was going to be heading back anyways… I’m just going to change first.” He said and they all frowned at him softly. The sadness in his voice was basically tangible. “I have a bit of time because she was cleaning up to get dinner with me. We figured a hard  days wor k deserved  a nice dinner we didn’t have to make ourselves.” Shane called from his room. He pulled on his usual go to outfit, and his typical jacket. He sniffed it, and was disgusted by the intense smell of beer, but he didn’t have much else to choose from considering everything smelled like beer, sweat, or  Jojamart . He sighed and made his way out the front door. The moment he stepped out, he saw Thor with his ears pinned back and  saddened eyes. 

He lifted the cat onto his shoulders and took off running as fast he could. Considering his pastimes,  it wasn’t very fast. When he broke the edge of her property he saw Sebastian standing there in front of the steps. When he got a bit closer, he saw Rosalyn sitting there with her hands fisted in front of her mouth , her hair still slightly damp from her shower. “How could you do that, Sebastian?” she asked and the chime that made his heart flutter in joy was gone. This tone had his heart clenching. He knew she was in pain. He knew so very well what her pain sounded like. “I thought we had something  nice…” she  managed and Sebastian tried to sit next to her but she slapped her hand to the steps and he stepped back.

Shane couldn’t see her eyes due to the fact her bangs that were usually cut to sit right above her eyes in a  straight line cut, were covering them. Her head was tilted forwards and  so her bangs seemed longer than they  actually were . “Rosalyn… I’m sorry… I really am. It happened once… and I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how… ” he  said and she fisted her hand against the wood of the porch. “Sebastian, the fact it even happened is why I’m saying we are over.” She  snapped and he nodded. 

“I know… I really do… but  i -” “Sebastian leave…” she  hissed and  he frowned and took a step back. “Rosalyn…” “She said leave, Sebastian.” Shane ground out and the younger male nodded and pursed his lips. “I really am sorry, Rosalyn…” he said, then took a step back. “Do you  think we could ever be friends again?” he  asked and he heard the grunt of annoyance from Shane, making him turn towards the older man. “Right  now you need to leave,  Sebastian … ” she managed and he nodded. 

“Shane… ” Sebastian began, locking eyes with the older man. “Please take care of her… I didn’t want to hurt her…” Sebastian muttered softly, but Shane’s angry eyes didn’t relent. “But you did, and that’s what matters. So please leave so I can see what she needs of me.” Shane ground out and Sebastian nodded. Shane watched the younger man leave, and the moment he was gone… her sobs rang out loudly. He turned to see her on her knees crying on the ground. “Oh Rose…” he managed as he made his way over to her. He crouched beside her and offered her a hand. 

“You can cry, or you can talk about it… or both… it’s just whatever you choose . I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to leave.” He  said and she grasped the hand he had offered to her weakly. He sat with his back against the outer wall of her house and she curled up in his lap to cry. “I’m here until you tell me to go.” He whispered into her hair as she sobbed into his chest. “I just don’t understand…” she  sobbed and he hugged her to him tightly. “I know… I know it’s hard.” He  said and she  continued to cry into the nape of his neck, her hands fisted in the front of his shirt and jacket. For once the thought of how he smelled of beer was far from his mind. All he wanted to do was make sure she smiled again.

After about an hour and a half of him cradling her, she cried herself to sleep. He looked down at her with his own saddened, tear strained eyes. He didn’t want her to see him cry… he didn’t know how she would feel, seeing him cry over her, so he tried his best not to. He brushed the hair from her face and  he couldn’t help the flutter of his heart. Yes… he  definitely loved this woman. “I’m going to do everything I can for you. ” He whispered and nuzzled his face into her neck.  He sighed and hugged her tightly to him as he stood. He carried her bridal style into her home and into her bedroom. He did his best to move the blanket without waking her, but once he set her on the bed and pulled the covers over her, he realized that her piercing silver eyes were watching his every move.

“Rosalyn.” “You can go Shane…” she  whispered and he got down on his knees to sit beside her bed. “Do you want me to stay, Rose?” he  asked and she blinked at him in silence. “I want to be alone… but I also don’t want to be alone … ” she whispered after a while. “Then I’ll stay.” He  said and she grabbed his arm. “You don’t have to, though.” She  said and he offered her a sad smile. “But I want to. I’m your friend, right?” he asked, and she looked away from him to face her wall.

“Go home, Shane.” Her tone was a little stronger this time and it caused him to frown. “Ok…” he said softly, feeling slightly betrayed. He didn’t understand the sudden shift in her tone. Thor rubbed up against his legs only to look over at Rosalyn and yowl softly. Shane picked him up and set him on the bed, where he curled up beside her legs. He saw that she had once more drifted off and he sighed. He wanted nothing more than to reach and brush the hair from her face, but instead he brushed along Thor’s back, fluffing his fur down.

Shane made his way out of her home, taking care to lock the door behind him before he closed it. He made his way home with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. When he got home, Sam and Emily were still sitting at the table with his aunt. “ Shane, how is she?” Marnie  asked and he turned to face them, the wet spot from her tears still visible even from a distance. “The damn fool didn’t know when to stop talking.” He  snapped and Emily frowned and  hugged him lightly. “I told her I would  stay and she sent me home. She seemed adamant on me leaving.” He said and reached to open  his bedroom door. 

“I will go to check on her tomorrow… but if he shows his face while she is trying to understand everything… I will show him how I really feel about his dumb decisions. ” Shane  snapped and Sam nodded. “Trust me Shane, I understand. I yelled at him about it today… which is why he decided it was time to tell her the truth.” Sam  said and Shane nodded. “Now… let’s just wait and see if I can fix his screw up.” Shane said as he slammed his door shut behind him.

Shane threw his clothes around his room in a fit of rage. Once he stood in nothing but his boxers,  he kicked his pants across the floor. He flopped onto his bed angrily. Her sobs wouldn’t stop echoing in his mind, and  the look of sheer devastation in her silver eyes wouldn’t leave either…. He was just so angry… angry because she was hurting… why her? Why did she have to hurt that way? It wasn’t fair. “Shane?” Emily called through his door. “Yes?” he  huffed and he could hear her sigh from the other side of the door. “If you need anything, just ask, alright?” she  asked and he sighed, his shoulders relaxing a little bit. “Alright… if I need help I will ask you all… I know you can help me…” he whispered. 

“Elliot can help too, don’t forget to ask him as well, Shane… he was friends with Rosalyn.” Emily  said and he rubbed his eyes. “Was there anyone she wasn’t friends with?” he  asked and Emily repressed a snort from behind the door. “Do you really want to go into detail on that particular question Shane?” she  asked and he rolled his eyes. “I guess not… now get  outta here. I have to work in the morning. ” He snapped playfully and listened for her footsteps to leave.

When everything seemed to settle down, he pulled the covers over him and  sighed. He couldn’t help but think of how sad and pained she was… “I want nothing more than to see her smile…” he whispered as he shut his eyes to go to sleep. 

‘Bup… bupbupbup. Buuup.’ He repressed an annoyed laugh as he looked at his door. Little chicken toes pittered around the other side of the door. Her head was against the floor, her little eye blinking at him from under the door. “Damn it Charlie. Did no one put you back in the coop?” he asked with a sigh as he pulled himself from his bed to gather his little chicken and take her to bed as well.

‘Bup.’ “Yes.. Bup bup. I know.”


	3. The Sunset

Rosalyn pulled her hoodie back up over her head and trudged into town. 'I guess this was the ominous feeling I had then...' She felt like she barely had the energy to move. She felt like there was this abyss of darkness surrounding her, swallowing her up. She didn't feel like there was any escape for her. Her eyes focused on the small dirt path before her. "Is this how you feel, Shane?" she whispered to herself. She saw Pierre's coming into view and the anger twitched at her lips. His daughter was the cause of this. All her pain, her sadness, and her anger... that woman caused it. She didn't want to go into his store, but she knew she needed to unless she was going to have to pay more at Jojamart.

She pulled the door open and made her way to the shelves, hoping to avoid all eyes for the moment. She knew she would have to face Pierre, and even then she didn't want to do that. She grabbed everything she needed and made her way up to the register, the hoodie still pulled tightly over her so she could have some semblance of hiding. She placed her things on the counter and watched him ring her things up. "Rosalyn." "Please don't, Pierre." He looked at her with sad, sorrowful eyes. "I want to-" "I said don't. I don't want, nor need to hear any apologies. I heard. She's pregnant. Lucky for her. I don't care." She snapped and he opened his mouth to speak once more. "I get it, ok? You're ashamed she stole someone else's man. Ok. That's fine... I just... don't want to talk about it and no one seems to understand that the wound is still very, very much fresh." She said and took a deep breath. "I'm going to put all of this back. I just need to get away from here." She said and grabbed everything back off the counter.

She put everything back on the shelf, just the way it was before she had picked it up. She turned to the door and he was still standing there, watching her with those sad eyes. "You wanna know what really hurts, Pierre?" she asked, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she continued talking. "The fact that he couldn't have just told me that he no longer felt the same. The fact that he chose to go behind my back and screw someone else, and that your beloved daughter felt it was ok." She snapped and slammed the door behind her as she left.

She looked to see a group of people watching her, just whispering. She picked a few faces out of the bunch, Pam, Penny, Mayor Lewis, Haley, and Jodi. The tears felt like they were coming back all over again. She felt so helpless. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong. She had loved him... she had loved Sebastian so very much, and he betrayed her. Now it felt like she was the laughing stock of the town. Shamed and ridiculed. She tugged the hoodie even closer around her and made her way towards Jojamart.

Her thoughts drifted to Shane and how she had sent him away. Deep down she felt really bad for how she had sent him away, but she just couldn't look him in the eyes. Sure, she'd seen him at his possible worst, but she wanted him to keep seeing her as the smiling friendly face he knew. She glanced down at her hands and sighed. She also hated the pity in his eyes. She must have been a real mess if he was looking at her that way...

:-:_:-:

Shane wasn't sure what to do with himself. He had two more hours left of work, and yet he'd spent nearly the full shift angrily stocking everything in sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morris watching him. Heaven forbid if the man decided to actually confront him. It was definitely a day Shane was feeling confrontational. Shane wanted absolutely nothing more than to strangle Sebastian, he felt that the little twerp deserved it for hurting Rosalyn. He heard footsteps coming his way and he repressed a sigh. Here it comes...

"Shane?" Ah, yes, Morris had decided to confront him. He set the few remaining cans back in the crate and he dusted his hands off. "Yes, sir?" he asked as he looked up at his manager. "Are you doing alright today, Shane?" he asked and Shane blinked. This was... odd. The man was usually annoying and overbearing, but the genuine concern in his voice had caught Shane off guard. "Shane?" his voice came through Shane's thoughts and made him frown. "You seem rather upset today, although I'm not going to complain because you just angrily stocked a full week's worth of groceries in a manner of hours... but I am concerned... not because of how it makes the store look, because that I don't care about. I am just concerned that you may need to take a few days..." Morris said and Shane blinked up at him.

"Wait... what?" "I can ensure you get at least a week of paid leave, but I need to know you want to take it, Shane." Morris said and Shane offered a small smile. "I'm ok... I promise... maybe just a little angry about recent happenings..." he sighed and Morris patted him on the shoulder. "I fully understand, Shane..." Morris said as he looked towards the door due to the chime. "Someone you care for must not be doing too well." Morris was fishing and Shane knew it. But it seemed he was doing so in genuine concern for his well being. "You could say that I guess..." Shane said as he continued placing cans on the shelf.

"Shane, it wouldn't have anything to do with your friend... Rosa? Rosalyn, was it?" Morris asked and Shane looked back up to him in confusion. "What would give you that idea?" Shane asked and Morris offered a sad smile. "Look at her, Shane... It's obvious that Pelican town's little sun has set..." Morris said, and Shane followed his gaze to see Rosalyn pulling the hood from her head. Her dark red locks were slightly disheveled, but that wasn't what had caused his chest to clench in pain. The fact that her once beautiful shining hair had lost all its shine. It was nothing more than a dull red now.

The complete lack of her brilliant light made him feel like the abyss was creeping in again... he didn't want her to feel this way... he didn't want to feel this way anymore either, so he was going to try and do whatever he could to help her. He emptied the last crate and stood to face Morris, who was a little over a foot shorter than he was. "Sir..." "Shane... take as long as you need, and as long as she needs." Morris said and Shane nodded. He watched Rosalyn bumble around the store with seemingly no sense of direction. "Shane... I remember when my wife was dealing with some internal struggles... it was a terrible time, and I'm glad she made it through. So do what you have to, to make sure she is alright, because I can tell she needs a friend." Morris said and offered him a smile. 

"Thank you, Morris." He said and the older man waved him off. "Ta-ta now, do what you need to." Morris said as he made his way to the back office of the store to start putting in for Shane's leave of absence. Shane looked around and saw her standing in front of the wine cooler in the back of the store. He made his way to the back of the store to talk to her. When he reached her she was turning a pale colored bottle of wine in her hands. "Peach wine, huh?" his voice pulled her from her thoughts and she jumped slightly.

"Rosalyn." He greeted and offered a small smile. "Shane..." her voice was so drenched in sadness it killed him inside. "I do enjoy a nice glass of wine sometimes." He said and pulled a darker bottle from the fridge as well. "Are you going to whisper about me like everyone else?" she asked softly and he tore his eyes from the bottle to meet hers. "No, never. As I said... I am here for you. You were here for me in my darkest times... so I'm making myself available for you." He said and she looked back at the bottle. "I honestly just feel like being alone..." she whispered and he shook his head with a small scoff.

"Well, I don't think I can allow that." He said and she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "And why not?" she asked and he ignored the angry, bitter tone that bled into her voice. "Because when I was wallowing in my self pity, you always found me and took care of me. It's my chance to return the favor." He said and her eyes widened a fraction. "You're serious." "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, putting the dark wine back and plucking a watermelon wine from the cooler. "I thought..." "You thought what? That I wanted something from you?" he asked and she bit her lip and looked down to her hands once more.

"Of course I want something." He said with a sigh. She looked back up at him in confusion. "What I want is a friend. And that is what I want from you." He said as he rotated another bottle of wine to see the label. "Shane..." she began and he could hear the tears in her voice. "Why me?" she begged, she couldn't understand what he wanted from her. She couldn't understand why he was so adamant on being her friend. 

"Rose, it's because when I wanted to push you away, you remained adamant on talking to me. When I wanted to be alone and drink myself into oblivion, you always found me and forced me to go to the hospital. I will never forget the night you came out in the pouring rain just to force me to suck it up and stop moping. You made me go to the hospital, and Harvey told me I needed to go see a therapist.." he said and she listened intently to his words. "Haven't you noticed, Rose?" he asked and she tilted her head in confusion, she didn't understand what he was asking. "Let me put it this way... when was the last time you had to come find me and bring me to my senses because I was in a drunken stupor?" he asked and she looked down at her hands, seemingly contemplating the answer.

"It's been nearly four and a half months." She whispered and he nodded. "Exactly. In four and a half months, you haven't had to come save me from my self pity and misery. They say that misery loves company, but because of you I've been able to get a better grip on my depression. I was able to cut down on how much I drink, because I'm no longer trying to drown my sorrows." He said and she nodded, she understood now.

"Now I don't want to lose you to that same abyss you helped me escape." He said and she frowned at him. "Shane..." "No, you are not going to argue with me about this... Rose... let me help." He said and she fisted her hands. "Right now, I don't want your help. When I ask for it... you can give it. However, for now... I am going to go drown my sorrows and wonder why I am never good enough. So please... leave me alone for now." She snapped and he gently grabbed her arm.

"Rosalyn." He said as he wrapped his arms around her gently. "I understand, but please... let me help you." He whispered and she struggled slightly. "Rosalyn, I will give you tonight to mope, but I am going to do everything in my power to pull you back to who we both know you are." He said as he slowly released her from his hug. "Fine... do as you wish Shane, but allow me some time to grieve what I thought was going to be my happiness in life." She said as she pulled herself away from him completely. He let her go, but he wasn't going to let her get off so easily.

He was going to do everything he possibly could to help her, but he needed to talk to Morris and Marnie before he did anything. "Go on home Shane, I've got you off for the nest week and a half, you come back the Thursday after next." Morris said before Shane could even say anything. "Thank you, Morris." Shane said as he ripped the cap off his head and clocked out. He knew exactly where he was going to go. He needed to let off some stress, but first he was going to go change. 

He made his way all the way home and changed before anyone in his house had even seen him. He had caught a glimpse of Marnie, but he knew she hadn't seen him. She had been too busy dealing with the animals. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Usually this bag was filled to the point of not zipping, with beer. But this time, and every time since he had been going to therapy, it had been filled with gym clothes. Alex had actually decided to put forth a great idea and have a gym built. It was small, but what else is to be expected of a gym in the back of Gus' saloon?

When he opened the door of the saloon, Gus smiled at him and welcomed him in. Shane offered him a nod and made his way past the bar and straight to the back, much to Gus' surprise. Shane changed in the small locker room and took a few deep breathes. His anger was boiling right at the surface and his therapist said he needed to find an outlet. Shane supposed boxing was as good an outlet as any. Shane walked over to one of the punching bags that hung from the roof and tapped his fist against it gently. 

Yes... this is where he would vent his anger. His fists released a small bit of anger every time they collided with the bag. He continued to abuse the inanimate object before him, his thoughts going right to a certain younger male whom he wish he could exert the full force of his anger upon. He wanted nothing more than to show the man what Rosalyn pain was going through, but he knew if he even laid a finger on the kid she would probably hate him for the rest of his miserable life. His rapid, angry hits started to slow and he struggled to catch his breath. He grabbed the punching bag to keep it from swinging back and hitting him while he tried to breathe.

"Shane..." it was Sam. Shane knew his voice anywhere it was, after all, the one who warned him of the pain to come to Rosalyn. Shane turned to look at the younger man, who seemed to not be put off by his sweaty, angry appearance. "Sam." Shane greeted, watching the blonde from the corner of his eye. "Are you ok?" Sam asked and Shane stopped wiping his sweat away to look at the younger male. "I'm angry... Sam. And yes, more so than usual." Shane bit out and same frowned as Shane went back to drying his face. "How is she?" same asked softly and Shane brushed the bangs away from his forehead and looked at Sam. 

"Seeing her like that... it kills me... and I don't want to hide it anymore..." Shane muttered softly, and Sam nodded. "I understand..." "Sam... how long had it been going on between them? Sebastian and Abigail?" Shane asked as he sat on the bench lining the edge of the room. Sam made his way over and sat beside him. "I don't know... they both say it only happened that one time, everything in me wants to believe them... but I just can't. Maybe it was because I feel like deep down Rosalyn knew what was going on, or maybe it was something else... but..." Sam began but Shane was staring at him with wide eyes.

"She felt like it was going on?" he asked and Sam nodded. "I told her I didn't think it was... so most likely she is just going to not talk to me anymore... and I have accepted this because I was wrong." Sam said and Shane fisted his hands. "That's not the issue Sam, you didn't know... what is the issue, though... is the fact she felt like something was going on. She's not going to be as angry at him as she is herself. She's going to punish herself, Sam." Shane said and Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "I cant let her do to herself what I did to myself..." Shane said and Sam nodded.

"What are you going to do then?" Sam asked and Shane shook his head. "Honestly... I don't know." He sighed and Sam thought it over for a moment. "I would say ask her friends... maybe they would have some insight as to what she would like... maybe you could give her some gifts, bring her food, or something... I don't know... I know I'm the last person she would want to see other than Sebastian or Abigail, so I figure maybe you could get through to her." Sam offered and Shane nodded.

"Maybe... I'll see what I can do before I go and try to do that... I'm going to talk to her once more..." he said and Sam nodded. "Please tell her I'm sorry... tell her I didn't know..." Sam pleaded and Shane nodded. "Of course." Shane said and Sam stared at him in a slight surprise. "What?" "I said I would. You came to me before you went to anyone else. Honestly... you made me want to be friends with her again... you made me want to try. So I suppose I owe you that much, don't I?" Shane asked and Sam offered a smile. "You're not so bad, Shane." "You're no so bad yourself, Sam. I thought you were going to be as brain dead as Alex, but you're actually kinda cool." Shane chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"He and Haley deserve to be together." Sam sighed and Shane, who was taking a drink from his water bottle, struggled not to spew water. When Shane managed to get the water down he started to laugh, causing Sam to look at him oddly. "What'd I say?" he asked and Shane chuckled as he regained his composure. "It's the jock and the cheerleader, the brainless clique." Shane said and Sam smirked. "And you thought the skater kids were bad." "Nah, Sam, you're pretty cool in my book." Shane said and ruffled the younger man's hair.

"I'm gonna head home and talk to some of her friends tomorrow." Shane said as he stood and gathered his things. "Thank you Shane..." "It's no problem Sam, you saw what most others couldn't see. I want to take my chance... I want to make her happy... but I need to make sure she's ok before I do... she's done so much for me and all I want is to return the favor." Shane said and reached to open the door, but Sam stopped him in his tracks. 

"She knows it was you who took her to the hospital when she had gotten hurt in the mines."

:-:_:-:

Her eyes watched as Thor chased his blue squeaky mouse around the room. He'd smack it and it would skitter across the floor and he would follow. She could barely focus on him as he moved she was mentally and physically exhausted. Not to mention the six wine bottles that sat beside her bed. She wanted nothing more than to be bitter and send everyone away, but she knew that wasn't who she was. Right now she just wanted to hide. She felt so angry and shamed. As if she should have listened to her gut feeling that said he was cheating.

What did she know though? Her eyes drifted back to the ceiling. Apparently she knew the truth. Her eyes shot back to the tv and she scoffed audibly. "I guess that fortune teller knew what she was talking about. Damnable woman." She scoffed angrily as she rolled to face her bedroom wall. The words still flowed through her mind, creating a bitter feeling in her form. It had been the fortune teller at the Stardew festival...

The woman ran her old fingers over Rosalyn's palm, a calculative silence surrounding her. She seemed deep in thought as she contemplated how she was going to interpret the reading to her. The old woman's eyes lit up and a slow smile crossed her lips. Rosalyn was curious as to what the woman had to say. "So what'd you get from me?" she asked and the old woman glanced around to see who was nearby. When she was satisfied no one was listening in, she grasped Rosalyn's hand in both of hers.

"In nearly a year's time, there will be an announcement of an infant on the way... there will be quite a bit of pain associated with the colors purple and black... and let's see here... when the grieving is done and you are stronger... you will receive a gift... The Gift of Yoba. This gift will be the cure to all your sorrows." She said and Rosalyn listened intently to her words. "I have questions..." "I cannot answer them... for I was only given a glimpse." The fortune teller said with a sad smile. "So you cant tell me... if the baby is mine? Or why I'm going to be hurting or grieving?" Rosalyn asked and the woman frowned. "I cannot."

"Do I lose the child?" she asked and the woman sighed. "I cannot tell you of what is not yours to know of yet... if I tell you of anything more, you may never receive the Gift of Yoba." She said and Rosalyn nodded. She spent the rest of that day contemplating what it could mean, she didn't understand it in the slightest. One thing kept running circles in her mind though, the Gift of Yoba...

"What could that be? The Gift of Yoba..." she muttered to herself as she stared blankly up at the ceiling of her room. "The old woman was so intent on the words THE gift of Yoba... Not A gift of Yoba or a gift FROM Yoba... what could she have been going on about?" Rosalyn's eyes softened as she looked over to her dresser where a picture of her, Sebastian, Sam, and Abigail sat. All of them were smiling, oblivious to the harm some of them would do to each other. They had all been such good friends... and yet the pain associated with purple and black? Sebastian and Abigail... the baby? Yet again Sebastian and Abigail. The cure to all her sorrows? Not a clue. She was so curious about what it could be... was it some magical item that could grant wishes?

Or was it something else that would betray her? Her angered eyes landed back on the framed picture on her dresser. She stumbled to her feet and made her way over to the dresser, where she grabbed the picture tightly. All of them looked so genuinely happy... her lip curled up in rage. "What a lie." She spat as she threw the picture against her wall with an angered yell. The glass shattered and the frame broke into two different pieces. The picture fluttered helplessly to the floor and she watched it fall. She turned back to her bed and flopped herself down.

Another wave of sobs wracked her small form as the tears began to fall once more. "What did I do to deserve this pain?" she managed as she clutched her comforter to herself tightly. 'Do you want me to stay?' his voice echoed around her and she looked to face the front door with a jolt. Her shoulders fell as she realized he wasn't there. Her eyes began down cast as she wiped her tears away onto her sleeves. She wanted nothing more than to let him embrace her and rock her tears away once more, but she didn't want to burden him that way. They had just recently become something of friends and she didn't want to run him away, such is the nature of his personality... he ran away from everything...

A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought of him, he was starting to get better. She liked that. He needed all the support he could get through this trying time. She wanted to be there for him, she really did, but she knew she was no good the way she was now. Drunk and wallowing in her self pity. She didn't want anyone to see her this way. She figured Shane hadn't wanted anyone to see him the way he had been either, but she just so happened to be adamant on making sure he was ok, but only after he was at the point where he couldn't resist her. If he had been at full strength any of those times she had found him, she doubted she would have been any help at all.

He was much taller than she was and most definitely much stronger. Despite the way most people talk about him, he could probably pick her up and toss her with one arm. A slight giggle escaped her at the thought of this. Those chickens were his best friends, showing he deserved to be treated as the precious kind hearted person he was truly, and not the angry drunk he made himself out to be. She released a slightly amused snort and shook her head. Leave it to her to be thinking of someone else's well being, while being in a state of emotional disrepair all her own.

A soft knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and she could only glare at the door. "Rosalyn?" her lip curled up at that voice. "I heard something shatter as I was coming to see you, are you alright?" the rage and sadness that boiled up in her at that voice. She had trusted that voice... the one who told her nothing was going on... that she didn't have feelings for Sebastian. "Go away." "Rosalyn..." his voice too. She wanted nothing more than to throw something at the two of them at the moment. "I said leave!" she snapped once more. "I'm sorry Rosalyn..." "Abigail, shove it." She snapped and closed the blinds on all of her windows so they couldn't peek into the house and see what she had become.

"I don't want to talk to either of you, so I need you to leave. If you need something of me, send Sam. Not saying I'm ever going to do anything for either of you again, but there's always a chance right? Just like there's always a chance I'll forgive you... in your minds, that is." Rosalyn snapped as she locked the deadbolt on her door. "Now leave. I want to hear nothing more of you." She snarled as she flopped back in her bed. "What gives them the right?" she managed as she felt more tears coming.

She sighed as she heard Thor start yowling and scratching at the door. "Great, now you want to go potty..." she grumbled as she got out of her bed once more, only to step on the glass she had neglected. It tore a large gash in the bottom of her foot and she couldn't contain her swears as she reached to pull the large shard of glass from the wound. Thor began yowling and crying even louder, so she hobbled over to the front door to peek and see if they were gone. Seeing that they were, she swung the door open wide. Her shoulders drooped as her silver eyes clashed with dark ocean blue eyes. There she stood in all her pitiful glory. Black short shorts, stained up light blue tank top, blood spewing forth from her foot and splattering up her leg, and her hair an absolute rat's nest.

He released a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he groaned as Thor ran past his leg. "Everything." She muttered as she turned to close the door and shut him out, which he stopped with a single hand. "Let me help you..." he grumbled. Irritation coated his features and she looked down at the floor in sadness. "Come on, let me help." He muttered again and she released her hold on the door. Much to her surprise, he scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the house, where her injured foot was steadily dripping blood. She watched as he looked through her cabinets for supplies. "Medical supplies are in the top shelf in the corner." She said softly and he nodded as he pulled everything he needed from the cabinet.

"Are you ok?" he asked and she scowled at him. "I'm not asking about how you're feeling, damn it. I'm asking if you're in any pain." He bit out and she stared at him with wide eyes. Had she already pushed him away? "So?" he asked and she blinked then shook her head. "No, it stings, but that's mainly it." She whispered softly, looking away from him. "Ok, well, nurse... it's my turn to take care of you." He said and she watched him carefully.

He took great care in dabbing her foot dry of all the blood that freely flowed. He had one hand holding a towel to the injury itself while he cleaned up the surrounding area. "This might sting, and I doubt you're going to be able to leave the house much until it is healed." He said and she nodded. His tone was still irritated, but she could tell it wasn't just with her. Maybe he was just irritated with life again. 'Same, Shane, same.' She thought as she released a sigh. His eyes jolted up to meet hers and her heart skipped a beat. The look scared her slightly and she couldn't really describe it. She watched as he poured alcohol onto the towel that had previously been putting pressure to the wound.

She took a deep breath, she knew what came next. "Ok, on the count of three, alright?" he asked and she nodded. "Alright... one..." he began, pausing to take a small breath. When he opened his mouth to say the word two, he swiftly pressed the towel to the bottom of her foot, eliciting a scream from the smaller woman. "I'm gonna kill you Shane!" she screeched at him as he held her down to keep the towel pressed against her foot. She squirmed and tried her best not to scream once more, but the wound was deep and she wanted nothing more than to strangle him with her bloody foot towel. Her tear filled eyes met with his and she saw... amusement flitting through those blue eyes.

Yes... she was definitely going to kill him now... The pressure was removed from her foot and he began applying ointment to the cut. She flinched every time his finger dragged over the wound. She never once stopped glaring at him though, that smug ass smirk on his lips was infuriating to her. He seemed to be enjoying himself. A contented smile crossed his lips, replacing the smug smirk. She was curious as to what had caused this sudden change, but she wasn't going to question it.

He very carefully wrapped the pressure bandage around her foot, being extra careful to leave enough slack for good blood flow, but not enough to where it would start to bleed through the bandages once more. "How'd you do that anyways?" he asked and she glanced over at the broken photo still in the floor across the room. "Ah... I've been there before." He said softly as he stood and reached for her broom and dust pan. He grabbed the picture and flipped it to look at it, only for his features to distort into anger; just as hers had. He set it face down on the dresser and began sweeping up all the glass so she wouldn't step on it again.

"Thank you Shane..." she whispered. He offered a small smile as he dumped the glass into the trash can. "You're welcome." He said and looked back to the window of her house, where even through the blinds you could see Thor pressed against the window, wanting to come back in. He chuckled softly and let the cat in once more, where he did circles around Shane's legs. "He really likes you." She said softly and Shane smiled as he crouched down to pet the small feline. "Yeah? Well I like my little thunder god too." He said as he scratched behind Thor's ears; resulting in a roar of loud purrs. "Well, I came to check on you, seeing as those two cant seem to understand you want time away from them." He sighed and she suddenly got it.

He hadn't been irate with her, but with them. "You still want to be my friend... right, Shane?" she asked softly and he turned to look at her once more. "I'm not sure... I mean... you did turn me away earlier today and all." He said with a serious tone. Her eyes became downcast and she felt like she didn't understand anything anymore. He made his way over to her and crouched halfway to get eye to eye with her while she was in the chair. "Rose... I will always want to be your friend." He said as he ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Shane..." she whispered and he nodded. "Now, come on. Wrap your arms around my neck." He directed and she looked at him oddly, but did as told. He tucked an arm around behind her back and placed his hand on her waist, and the other slipped under her legs to lift her off the chair.

His thumb brushed over a raised area on her outer thigh and he looked down to see a large scar stretching across it. "That's-" "From the day you saved me in the mines." She said softly and he looked her in the eyes. "So you did know." He sighed and she nodded with a small smile. "Thank you for that as well, I never got to formally thank you for it." She said and he shrugged lightly as he carried her over to her bed. "It was no issue." He said and she rolled her eyes at him. "You're starting to catch up in taking care of me." She joked lightly and he shrugged more. 

"Well, if you keep it up, I'll be jumping ahead in the count. Stop getting hurt, how about that?" he asked with a small chuckle. "Only if you stop passing out in random places." She quipped back and he smirked. "Ah, see, that's where I have you beat. I haven't done that in-" "Four and a half months, I know." She said with a sigh, causing him to smirk once more. "Now, get some rest. Nothing like slicing your foot open to sober up real quick huh?" he asked and she scowled at him. "Just wait, not only will your foot be hurting in the morning, but you're gonna have a hangover from hell." He said and she rolled her eyes as he covered her up.

"Get some sleep, Rose." He said as he gently brushed her hair behind her ear. She watched him leave and a small smile crossed her lips. Maybe she would be ok after all... with a friend like Shane, maybe she would be alright after all. "Good night, Shane." She whispered softly as she yawned. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into the welcoming depths of slumber.

I hope everyone who has read this so far has enjoyed it. I have another story of Shane I plan on getting written as soon as I finish this one. It's called Say You Wont Let Go, and yes... it is based off the song, because I love it guys... I really love it. I also have two Sebastian stories I'm working on as well, one is called Beautiful Obsidian, and the other is currently untitled because I cant decide what I want to call it yet lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!! Much love!


	4. Seven Gifts For Seven Days

I do not own Stardew Valley.

Chapter 4 Seven Gifts for Seven Days

Day One...

All he wants is a smile. A real one. He wants to see that beautiful smile that lit up his world once more. That's why he was here now. The man before him was staring at him with such a look of distrust. "And... what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at my door this morning, Shane?" the man asked and Shane couldn't help but feel offended at the tone of voice he had used. "I need your help with something... it's really important." Shane said and Elliot watched him with careful eyes. "Well, if it is the level of important that I am thinking of, please come in." Elliot said and Shane offered the tiniest of smiles, which was more than the auburn haired man had ever seen from him.

Elliot made his way over and sat at his small table, only stopping to offer Shane a seat as well. "So, what can I help you with?" Elliot asked as Shane sat silently before him. Elliot watched him in silence, he was truly curious at what the brash man actually wanted. "It's Rosalyn." He said simply and Elliot folded his hands in front of him as he listened to the man. "I'm worried about her... and... I really just want to see her smile again... I want to make her happy." He said softly and Elliot smiled at him gently. "Is that so?" he questioned then unfolded his hands to tap his fingers gently on the table. "What exactly are your intentions? Any by asking this... I want to know if you are going to do what Sebastian did to her." Elliot demanded, his tone sharp; which caught Shane off guard.

"I... my intentions? I will never do to her what Sebastian has... I promise you that." Shane countered, which caused Elliot to raise a single delicate brow. "But... what are your intentions, as a man, Shane?" Elliot asked and Shane pursed his lips. "Why do you care?" he snapped and Elliot frowned at him. "She is considered a part of my family, I have every right to care. And I most definitely have every right to know." Elliot said simply and Shane looked down and away from his burning gaze.

"I want to hear the words Shane." Elliot said and Shane pursed his lips once more. "Fine. I don't see how it will help... but..." Shane began, only to sigh and look down at his hands, where he rubbed his thumb across the palm of the other hand. "I... I love her." Shane whispered softly and a smile crossed Elliot's lips. "How much? How much are you willing to risk to make her happy, because I have no doubt it will be a long time before she is ready to set her heart free once more." Elliot said and Shane's eyes softened as he listened to him. He knew this would be a fact of it...

He knew she would take her time to love again... he knew he most likely didn't have a chance unless he kept adamant. But even then, there was still the possibility that she would never feel the same way he did. There was always the chance she just saw him as a friend, or an older sibling like she did Elliot. His hand clutched his shirt tightly, the thought of it made his heart hurt... he didn't want her to love anyone else... but if it made her happy, he would put his love aside so she could thrive. His saddened eyes glanced up to meet with Elliot's peaceful amber ones. "So you've thought it over?" he asked and Shane nodded slowly.

"I'm willing to put my love for her to the side to make sure she is happy once more, even if it means she is not happy with me." Shane said softly and Elliot stood and made his way over to the door, only pausing to grip Shane's shoulder gently. Shane watched him head for the door with a confused look on his face. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on." Elliot prompted and Shane stood to follow him out. Shane watched as Elliot smeared at the sand with his feet in several different places before he released a delighted noise and waved Shane over.

"Help me dig this up." Elliot commanded as he got on his hands and knees and started shoving sand away from a prismatic colored item that peeked through the sand. Shane managed to hook a finger on the underside of the item and he pulled with all his might to get it out of the sand. Elliot took the item from his gentle grasp and walked over to the ocean with it. Shane made his way over to see what he was doing and he realized what they had pulled from the ground was a rainbow shell. The prismatic beauty of the shell made it very valuable to people in Pelican town. How Elliot knew exactly where to find them all the time was beyond him, because Elliot was always the town's only source of them.

"Here, she's very particular... Rainbow shells seem to appeal to her greatly." Elliot said as he handed the shell to Shane. "Wrap it and give it to her as a gift, but do try and stay within view to see the look on her face." Elliot said with a smile and Shane never once broke his gaze from the lovely shell. He ran his thumb over the smooth, glass-like surface and smiled at it. He turned it a few more times just to get a better look at it, but once he was satisfied with it he offered a hand to Elliot, who seemed caught off guard at first. After a few seconds, Elliot took his hand and shook it lightly. "Thank you, Elliot. This means a lot to me." Shane said and Elliot smiled back at him. "Of course..."

Shane looked back down at the object in his hands, then started walking towards the bridge leading into town. "I wish you the best of luck, Shane." Elliot called after him and Shane offered him a smile, an actual genuine smile. "Thank you again." He replied, only to turn and keep walking. It made him feel good, he had more support in his quest than he thought. He repressed a chuckle. His quest for her love, or more rather her smile... was off to a great start. He wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone. "Excuse me..." he said apologetically and he looked to see he had run into Willy.

"Shane?" Willy asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Yeah?" "You seem to be in a rather good mood today..." Willy commented softly and Shane shrugged. "I suppose I am." He replied, which made Willy smile. "Good. You deserve to be happy every once and a while." Willy said and Shane watched him carefully. "Willy... you wouldn't have happened to have been friends with Rosalyn, would you?" he asked and Willy looked up at him in surprise. "Of course, she loved to come fish down at the dock with me. I taught her how to clean and prepare fish." He said and Shane contemplated his question for a moment.

"You wouldn't happen to know what she was a fan of, food wise, would you?" he asked and Willy smiled. "Oh man, the girl loves sushi, the fresher the better. I mean, there was no end to the different kinds of sushi she would make and eat." Willy said and Shane smiled. "Thank you, Willy." Willy blinked, not understanding exactly what he had done. "See you around kid, take care." Willy said, still scratching his head as Shane waved to him as he left. "Odd guy."

"I heard that Willy." Shane called and Willy chuckled. "I know you did." This caused Shane to smile, maybe it wasn't so bad... being nice... maybe it was actually kinda nice. He shoved open the door to Marnie's house swiftly, catching the woman by surprise. "Shane!" she scolded and he looked over at her sheepishly. "Sorry auntie." He said and she sighed, trying to calm her racing heart. He smiled at her and it caught her off guard. She hadn't seen him smile a real, genuine smile in years. "Shane... how are you feeling today?" she asked and he held the shell out to her. "I'm actually doing pretty well... I did what you said... I'm talking to her friends... Emily told me I should talk to Elliot and he made me promise him that I wasn't like Sebastian." Shane said as he searched around the house for a box.

She watched him curiously with a small smile on her lips. Jas came running in and her eyes went wide as she watched Shane running around the house, the smile on his lips made her rush him and hug him tightly when he crouched down to look through a floor cabinet. He froze for a moment, only to turn and look at his Goddaughter. "You're happy..." she whispered as she hugged him tighter. "I suppose I am." He whispered as he turned to hug her back. "I'm so glad..." she whispered as she snuggled her head to his chest. "I'm sorry for everything Jas..." he whispered and she stepped away from him to smile at him. "What made you so happy?" she asked and he turned all the way towards her and crossed his legs in front of him.

"Well... I've started talking to someone..." he said and she squealed excitedly. "Is it miss Rosalyn?" she asked excitedly. He offered her a smile and patted his leg for her to sit in his lap. She hopped into his lap and grabbed his hands into her smaller ones. "I like her..." Jas said as she played with his much larger hands, even pulling one of them over to press against her face to seemingly measure hand to head size ratio. That alone made him chuckle. "I'm going to go give her a gift today, but I need to find a box and wrap it for her." He said and she turned to look up at him. "Can I help?" she asked and he smiled. "Of course..." "Can I come with you to give it to her?" she asked and he shook his head. "Not today, but tomorrow you can help me make her some food and then maybe, depending on how she is feeling... we can ask her to come out and join us for a picnic." He said and she hopped out of his lap and squealed in delight.

He watched the little girl run over to Marnie and gush about how excited she was. His smile turned to a small frown as he thought about her parents... she was his sister's daughter... she looked so much like his sister it was heartbreaking. His saddened eyes regained focus to see that she was in his face brushing a tear from his cheek. "Don't cry... please don't cry..." she whispered softly and he hugged her to him. "I promise I wont cry anymore, Jas... or at least I'll try not to." He sighed and she shoved herself away from him gently. "Are you ok?" she asked and he shook his head. "I don't know... there's just so much going on right now, I cant decide whether I want to be happy, angry, or sad." He sighed and she began playing with his hair.

"Well, I will give you a box to put the gift for miss Rosalyn in if you promise that you'll smile for me. And I will even help you tomorrow, but I will stay here. You need a girlfriend." She sighed with a roll of the eyes and he quirked a brow at her. "And now why would you say that?" he asked and she put her hands on his cheeks to smush them around. "Because aunt Marnie said you needed to get... laid? Laid, I think it was..." she said matter of factly and he could hear Marnie choking from the kitchen. A dark blush coated his cheeks and he looked towards the kitchen door, where Marnie seemed to be struggling to catch her breath.

"Emily said that! I said he needed to find a wife!" Marnie defended and Shane looked at her like that was no better. "Hey, Jas...?" Shane started and she smiled at him. "Hm?" "Please don't say, get laid... it is not good for a young woman to say such a vulgar phrase." Shane scolded softly and she looked at him confused. "What's it mean? I thought it meant get married..." she said cluelessly and he repressed the urge to massage his temples. "Far from it dear, now um... who all have you told that to?" Shane asked her and she rocked her head side to side for a moment before she replied. "Mrs. Jodi, Mr. Kent, Penny, and Vincent." She said matter of factly once more.

"Oh dear me..." Shane grumbled and rubbed his temples, trying to ebb the oncoming migraine. "Ok... so box, now little lady." He commanded and she took off running to find a box. His unamused gaze shot right to Marnie and his eye twitched slightly. "Really auntie?" he asked and she giggled behind her hand. "Hey, I get it... you're getting more love than I am at the moment, totally cool. But still, I would rather not have the whole town know I haven't been seeing anyone in a long time." He said and she pursed her lips at him with a concerned gaze.

"Dear... it wouldn't be hard to put two and two together saying you haven't seen anyone... just from the fact you keep scaring all the ladies out of town. And that one sweet boy, hm... Marcus, was it? He genuinely seemed to like you too." She sighed wistfully and he deadpanned at her. "Yeah... I noticed. I wasn't interested." He grumbled and she smiled. "I'm just glad you managed not to scare Rosalyn away. She could be very good for you." Marnie said and he shrugged.

"I told Elliot that if it came down to it, helping her heal was going to be a priority over telling her how I felt. I told him that if it came down to my happiness, and my love for her... I would make sure she found her happiness first, even if it wasn't with me..." he said and she watched him with such a saddened gaze. "Shane... it's ok to be selfish every now and then, though..." she whispered and he shook his head. "Not when it comes to her, auntie... I've been selfish my whole life. For her... I will be generous... if I cant be that for anyone else... I will for her." He said as Jas came running back in with a small brown box that would work perfectly for the shell.

Marnie walked over and brought a solid white cloth and a red ribbon. "Wrap it in this." She said and he touched the fabric to see it was actually soft. He placed the box with the shell in it in the center of the white cloth and he ever so carefully pulled the edges up onto the top of the box. He wrapped the long red ribbon around it completely one way, then folded it under the center of the way he had wrapped it. He tucked it around the center once more, then tugged it up and around the opposite way, making the ribbon wrap all the way around one way, and then all the way around the other sides, only to tie it into a neat little bow on top.

"I's fairly neat." Marnie commented and Shane rolled his eyes. "Auntie... Shane ties my bow every morning. It's just as pretty." She said, slightly offended at the way Marnie had phrased it. Shane chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Jas' cheek. "Alrighty, time to go and see if she likes it." He said and lifted the small box into his arms. "Wait!" Jas called as he attempted to step out of the door. She held a little paper that read: _To Rosalyn, from Shane_. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "Thank you." He said and she grinned up at him. He ruffled her hair gently, much to her displeasure. He made his way out of the house and down the path behind their house that led to hers.

"In what world... what righteous world... would the woman I love live so close... but be so far away...?" he whispered softly, brushing his fingers over the box once more. It was unfair, in all reality. It was so unfair she live so close, but be so far from his reach. When he broke through her side of the woods, he saw all her animals were running freely, and didn't seem to have any idea what to do with themselves. He set the gift on the porch and made his way back out onto the farm. He turned the knob to turn on the sprinklers to water her plants. He turned to see the chickens were watching him carefully and he smiled as he made his way over to them and they followed him back into their coop.

"Good girls." He commended them and they clucked happily. He looked down to see a smear of blood on the steps of their coop and he sighed. ' _Barefoot? Really Rose_?' he thought with a sigh and a shake of the head. The woman was a mess in all forms and fashions. He glanced over to see the blinds of her window move and he chuckled. "Stubborn woman." He figured she wouldn't neglect her farm, hurt physically or emotionally; he knew she wouldn't abandon her animals. He shook his head as he made his way around to all her animals and fed, watered, and rushed them back into their homes. He repressed a smile as he glanced up to see she had crept out onto the porch to pick up the box.

He watched her from the corner of his eyes, as though not to spook her. She unwrapped it and pulled the shell from the box, only to drop the box in surprise it seemed. She held the shell in both hands and was running her fingers over its surface. She watched him as he rubbed Thor's head gently, only to turn and leave after he had done so. He had seen what he needed to see, and it set his heart aflutter at That.

:-:_:-:

She didn't know what to think when she had first heard her animals clucking and braying so loudly. She thought maybe another coyote had snuck onto the farm, or maybe the crows again... but... she was definitely not expecting what it actually was. She struggled to hop out of bed, her foot had split open once more when she had made her rounds earlier in the morning to let everyone out. She supposed the blood was going to stain everything wood she owned now. She hobbled to the window to peek out. No... this was not what she was expecting at all... a small smile crossed her lips as she watched him.

He had removed his coat and tied it around his waist. He was herding her animals into their own houses... unprompted... maybe he was just genuinely kind after all. She had started to get the feeling that maybe he had wanted something from her... but him doing this, without even knowing if she were here... this told a whole other story. She watched him carefully as he talked to the chickens, which made her smile. He was a completely different person than everyone had originally thought he was, but she knew it... deep down she knew he was a beautiful misunderstood person... no one believed her though.

Now maybe they would. Maybe they would see him for who he really was. She smiled as she watched him continue to motivate all the little chickens into their home. He froze for a minute and stared at the ground, then his gaze turned towards the house and she jumped away from the blinds with a squeak. He must have found her bloody footprint. A small smile cracked her lips at this, he was going to fuss at her the next time he saw her. She knew this much. She giggled behind her hand. He was like Elliot in that manner. Elliot had stopped by earlier and fussed at her for being a reckless little brat and he rebandaged her foot. She peeked out of the blinds once more to see a small package sitting on her porch.

She slipped over to the door and squeezed out, trying her hardest to not make a single sound. She carefully unwrapped the box, looking up every now and then to make sure he was still busy with her animals. "Why would he give me a gift?" she whispered softly as she unfolded the first flap of the box. She reached in and grabbed the object inside, the box falling from her grasp in surprise. She turned it over and looked at the large shell closely. She held it gently in one hand only to brush her fingertips over the glassy surface. The prismatic colors shined brilliantly in the light of the setting sun. She clutched the shell tightly to her chest and watched him as he pet Thor lovingly. He didn't even turn back to look at her once when he left.

A thankful smile crossed her lips as she looked once more at the shell. "Thank you, Shane..." she whispered it softly, despite knowing he couldn't hear her in the slightest. She made her way to bed for the night, a smile on her lips as she went to sleep. Maybe, just maybe... she could be happy again... just for him. He was trying so hard to make her happy, he deserved to be happy too.

The next few days seemed to fly by, but every day a new gift was left on her porch. She knew they were all from him. He was the only one who came to see her lately. The second day, he had knocked but vanished before she reached the door. A bottle of fancy peach tart wine sat there along with some fancy brie cheese and bread. She wondered who could have told him about her love of brie cheese and French bread, but she wasn't going to reject the gift. If giving her gifts made him happy, who was she to reject them? After all she was the one who moved into town giving everyone else gifts.

The third day, he had brought special treats for Thor. The little tabby was starting to get fat with Shane spoiling him all the time. A slight giggle escaped her when she had realized what Thor was pawing at the door for. As soon as she had opened the door, the tabby had pounced on the box trying to get it open with all his might. When he couldn't, he did his little face plant/ sploot on the ground. She had opened the box and he started purring and rubbing all against her legs. She managed a laugh as he started drooling at the thought of getting what was inside the box.

There were several different containers in the box and she pulled the one that rattled out first, then there were four more that looked to have a fancy little meal cooked and neatly placed into each and every one of them. Her eyes lit up as she realized Shane had hand crafted meals of fresh fish and vegetables for Thor. "He loves you Thor." She whispered and opened one of the meals for the tabby, who dug in before her hand was completely clear. She placed the rest of the meals in the fridge and watched her beloved cat munch away happily.

On the fourth day, she opened her door to see a small basket filled with fresh fruits and vegetables, next to the basket there were bags filled with breads, rice, and noodles. She plucked a note from the bag and looked it over with a smile.

_Rosalyn,_   
_I know you can't really leave the house at the moment due to your foot, so I decided to do a bit of shopping for you_   
_I hope these are sufficient for making anything you feel like eating. If you need anything, just text me._   
_You've got my number after all._   
_-Shane_

She put all the groceries away and smiled to herself. Shane seemed to really be opening up to everyone lately and her friends had come to tell her all about it. They said he seemed to be really beating his depression lately and they said it was because he was so focused on helping her. She smiled slightly at this... maybe the day she had asked him to come help on her farm had been the kickstart he needed. Every morning she could hear him moving about her farm, feeding, watering, and tending to all of her animals. Maybe this life was really what he was meant for. She reached down to unwrap the bandage on her foot and change it out. There was a big scab on it, but if she didn't move too much it wouldn't bleed anymore.

A few more days and she figured it would be nearly healed. She glanced towards the window and she smiled, soon it would be time for Shane to sweep back around and put everyone up for the night. Yeah... she was definitely glad she had asked him to come over... who knew that in her time of need, he would be the one to be there day after day, night after night. Her thoughts drifted back to something Elliot had said and it made her smile. It had been something of a little poem, or so she had comprehended it that way. She figured it was some sort of creative writing he had done for her, seeing as he had promised to write her something.

" _As the sun sets, the moon rises; taking in the light of the sun and using it as its' own. While the sun is down, the moon takes the energy gained from the sun to light the way for others. Showing the sun its' love in all different kinds of ways, the moon carries on; hoping and praying the sun will someday too, share the love that the moon holds for it_."

She didn't quite understand it, but she thought it was lovely. He made a joke and said it was a prophecy for his dearest sun, and had placed a sunflower on her head. She rolled her eyes once more as she looked over to the sunflower in the vase upon her table. Elliot was silly sometimes. She sighed and thought about the little poem once more. "If only..." she whispered as she wished desperately for someone to love her as the moon loved the sun in his little poem...

She smiled lightly as she heard the typical sound of her animals greeting their new friend. Yeah... this was nice. She limped over and peeked out the window to watch him as he took everyone back into their houses once more. Maybe she could hire him to work on the farm with her... she knew he hated working at Jojamart... so maybe, just maybe she could get an extra hand around the farm... she would compensate him fairly too. The idea made her chest fill with delight. She grinned as Thor scratched at the door, wanting to go greet his new friend as well. She limped over to the door and opened it, letting the little tabby out to run right to Shane.

He looked up and waved at her, a small smile adorning his lips. She waved back, a smile crossing hers as well. She opened her mouth to call for him, but he glanced away quickly and a bobbing head of violet came running up to him. He grabbed the younger girl up and hugged her tightly before resting her on his hip and pointing at her. When Jas saw her, her face lit up and she started waving with both arms. Rosalyn's heart did a little flutter because of how incredibly cute it was. "Hi Rosalyn!!!" Jas chirped happily as she ran up to her, almost tripping on stones the whole way up. "Hi Jas." "How do you feel today?" Jas asked excitedly and she hopped up the stairs to the porch.

"Much better than I have in days, thank you." "And your foot?" Shane asked as he made his way over as well. "Much better, thank you." She said and he motioned for her to sit. She sat and held her foot up to him, where he oh so carefully unwrapped her foot to examine it. She watched as he gently pressed against the bottom of her foot and she winced. "It's a little red, but it isn't infected. You shouldn't be walking on it." He scolded as he cut his eyes up at her.

"Well what else am I supposed to do, you keep leaving me such lovely gifts, Shane." She said with a smile and he rolled his eyes playfully. She reached up and her fingers brushed over his cheek, smudging dirt off of him from where he had been working with her animals. She could feel the heat burning beneath her fingers as she pulled her hand away. His face was flushed and he stood up straight and offered her a hand. "What, you don't want to carry me to my bed?" she taunted and he rolled his eyes, the soft blush never leaving his cheeks. Jas giggled behind her hand and he made a motion for her to shhh. He crouched beside her and hooked one arm behind her back and the other behind her knees.

She couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Shane." She whispered softly and he sighed. "You're welcome, Rose... now stop making me your pack mule." He joked and she gave him a dirty look. "What, I thought you enjoyed carrying me around... isn't this like the fourth or fifth time you've carried me somewhere?" she asked and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah... let's try not to make it a habit, alright?" he said with a chuckle and she smiled.

"I'll try not to. Don't forget to let Thor back in." she said as he tucked her in and started to walk away. "I wouldn't dream of leaving him outside." Shane said, his voice seeping with sincerity. She watched him rush the little tabby back into the house where he hopped up into the windowsill to watch him leave. She could see him heft Jas up onto his shoulders and make his way off of her property. "Damn... I forgot to ask him if he wanted to work for me..." she groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead. She glanced towards the window once more. A small smile crept across her lips... he would be back the next day, so she would ask him then.

When she woke on the fifth day, there was a medium sized wrapped gift on the porch once more, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and hobbled out to get the gift. She made her way back to her bed and started unwrapping the gift. She liked how thoughtful and considerate he was with his gifts. It was a nice gesture all around. It was a new set of work boots. They were nice and sturdy. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought about them. Emily must have told him she had been eyeing them in Zuzu.

She waited hours and hours, but he didn't show until after dark. She wasn't going to keep him any longer than he was going to stay. She heard her door creak open and the soft pitter patter of cat toes made their way to her bed as they did every night. She wanted nothing more than to look over and see if he were still standing there, checking up on her. She definitely enjoyed his company. It was hard to get good genuine company anymore. He was definitely good company. She heard the door softly creak shut and she smiled to herself.

Her eyes fluttered open on the sixth day and she slipped from her bed, testing her foot against the floor, satisfied when it barely even hurt she stepped off her bed. She pulled on her slip on shoes and wrapped her robe around her. She had to admit, the more he hung around, the less the betrayal stung. She enjoyed his presence more than anything at the moment. She made her something to eat and hopped back into bed, switching on the tv and lazily passing her day by until Shane showed up. She watched tv for hours, waiting for him to show, but he didn't show until really late once more. Once more he let Thor back into the house and made his way home. She wondered what was keeping him during the day, but she wasn't going to worry about it too much because he probably had work.

She woke up the seventh day wanting nothing more than to do something. She slipped her shoes on once more and made her way out to the porch where all the animals greeted her joyfully. She made her way to the mailbox and she flipped through her letters and saw one from the mayor, inviting her to the Stardew valley festival once more. A small smile crossed her lips as she thought about it. Her eyes widened slightly as she thought about the fortune teller, she would most likely be there once more.

She made her way back into her home, seeing the date of the festival was actually today's date. She scowled into the mirror, how long had she neglected her own mail? She rolled her eyes as she stepped into her shower and relished in the feeling of the water pouring over her form. She lathered the shampoo into her hair and watched as the dullness washed away. A small smile crossed her lips as she ran her conditioner covered hands over her hair. When she was through scrubbing the grime of her sadness away, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her form. She heard movement in the other room and she peeked from her bedroom door to see Shane in her kitchen.

He must have heard her because he looked her way, saw she was only in a towel and he spun back around. "Good grief, Rosalyn." He grumbled as he slapped a hand over his eyes, a deep red blush adorning his cheeks. "Good grief me? You're in my house Shane!" she squawked and he chuckled. "Don't I practically live here now? I mean I'm here every single day." He joked and she blushed lightly as she grabbed her clothes and rushed back to her bathroom to get dressed.

"That's beside the point, you should at least make your presence known." She scolded and he chuckled from the other room. He raised a brow at her when she walked out of her room wearing a cream colored crop top and black short shorts. She pulled a pair of sandals onto her feet ever so carefully trying not to disturb the new bandage she had put on her injured foot. "Where are you going?" he asked and she looked at him with furrowed brows. "The Stardew Festival." She said simply and he blinked at her confused. "Wait what? That's today?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah..." "Damn, I must have been really focused on helping you..." he sighed and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Shane..." she managed and he smiled at her. "You're welcome Rose." He responded softly. "Would you like to escort me to the festival?" she asked and he shrugged. "What else do I have to do, no doubt Marnie and Jas are already there." He sighed and she smiled up at him as she linked her arm with his. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. There was an unreadable look in his eyes, but she wasn't scared by it... she was confused and curious. She eyed him up and down and she couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but she didn't want to pry and scare him away again.

Upon further recollection, it was nearing the time of year when she had first found him under the influence and threatening to roll off the cliff. She thought back to her calendar and nodded softly, it was about two weeks from the day she had forced him to the hospital. "What are you thinking about with those sad eyes?" he asked and she shook her head. "Nothing." She chirped and offered a small smile. He shrugged as they made their way into town where commotion could be heard. When she got there, her eyes landed immediately on the fortune teller, it was the same woman as before.

"Hey Shane, why don't you go find Marnie and Jas for a minute?" she offered and he looked at her funny, but shrugged and took off on his own; his hands crammed deep within his pockets. When she was sure he was gone and there was no one around to listen in, she rushed over to the woman once more. "Oh, the sun has returned." The elderly woman commented with a smile. "I take it you believe in my prediction now?" she asked and Rosalyn nodded.

"May I ask you for another reading?" Rosalyn asked and the woman smiled. "I know you would like something of an answer before I do so, though." She offered and Rosalyn nodded. "What is the Gift of Yoba?" she asked and the woman laughed softly. "My dear... you listened with your ears and not your mind..." the elderly woman commented in amusement. She offered her hands to Rosalyn who placed both of her hands atop the older woman's hands. "My dear... the Gift of Yoba... it's not a thing." She said and Rosalyn furrowed her brows.

" **The Gift of Yoba is a person**."

:-:-:-:-:

Shane sighed as he walked away from Rosalyn. He hoped she would be alright alone for a little bit. He honestly didn't want to leave her, but he knew she wanted to play some games and whatnot. He made his way around the corner of one of the tents and the familiar stench of cigarette smoke filled his nostrils. He may be a drunk, but thank everything he didn't smoke. The smell is so much harder to get rid of than beer. The shock of blonde that stood beside the twerp felt the ominous glare he was sending Sebastian.

"Shane." Sebastian called out and Shane resisted the urge to dunk the little shit into the fishing tent's little pool. "I would like to speak civilly." He said and Shane rolled his eyes. Sam knew that this wasn't going to end well, so he made sure to keep his distance. "I heard you were asking everyone for things she likes..." the younger male trailed off and Shane's unamused glare landed on him. "What do you want Sebastian?" Shane bit out and Sebastian frowned. "A chance to explain." He said and Shane crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing left to explain, you did what you did and that's the only explanation I need." Shane muttered angrily. "She didn't love me anymore, Shane." Sebastian snapped and Shane cocked his head at the younger man, the rage in his eyes burning into the younger man. "And how sure of that are you?" Shane snarled, his anger at the younger male was barely being contained. Sebastian looked genuinely sorrowful, but Shane wasn't going to trust a single ounce of it. Liars can act.

"Very... Shane... I'm very sure of it. She had been acting so different lately... I thought she was going to leave." Sebastian murmured softly and Shane grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "So you cheat on her?" he snapped and Sebastian shook his head. "It wasn't like that... Abigail had come over so I could vent... we started drinking... and it just..." "Just stop talking. I'm done listening, I don't give a damn what you say from here on out." Shane snapped and shoved Sebastian away. Sebastian glared at him and stepped up to meet his angry gaze.

"Then I want you to tell her you love her, because I know you do." Sebastian snapped and Shane lifted a hand to shove him away, but Sam pulled Sebastian back a bit. "I mean, you are the reason she was acting different, of that I have no doubt." Sebastian snarled and Shane shook his head and watched him in confusion. "I bet you didn't know that did you? You're the reason I lost my girlfriend. She changed and became distant because of you." Sebastian snapped and Shane released a sarcastic laugh. "Sebastian, you're wrong... she said it herself. She saw a future with you, but you were always hanging out with Abigail and Sam... she didn't know if your future together was going to be anytime soon, but she was damn sure praying for a future with you." Shane sighed and Sebastian stared at him in disbelief.

"Sam?" Sebastian asked and the blonde nodded. "Yeah, man... she wanted more with you... but you went to Abigail..." Sam sighed and Shane crossed his arms over his chest. "Shane... I need to apologize to her..." Sebastian urged and Shane stared at him with that same burning fury in his eyes. "If I had my way... you would never get the chance." Shane ground out, but sighed and glanced over at the red haired woman at the fortune teller's stand. "But I have a feeling she may eventually forgive you... and I promise you I don't want to ever see the day it happens... but..." Shane sighed and Sam offered him a small smile. "I cant control her..." he sighed and he turned to see her watching him intently with those blazing silver eyes.

He quirked a brow at her and she tried to crack a smile, but when her eyes landed on the man beside him, they filled with anger. This caused a smirk to appear on his lips. "Looks like today isn't the day, Sebastian... seems she still hates you as of this moment. Maybe you should ask the fortune teller when she'll forgive you," was Shane's smart-ass comment as he walked towards the young woman. "Shane, if you don't tell her how you feel I will do it for you." Sebastian snapped and Shane looked over his shoulder at the bothersome younger man. "As if she would have any real interest in my old ass. It wont be long till I hit the big 30 kid." He scoffed and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"You beckoned, Rose?" he asked and she smiled up at him gently. "You want to get something to eat?" she asked and he nodded. "Sure, but I have something in mind." He said and she watched him carefully as he motioned for her to follow him. She followed him to the back tent, where Marnie and Jas were pulling something out of a cooler. "Oh! Rosalyn! You came!" Marnie chirped and started setting out more food. "Shane said he was going to try and get you to come with him today, but I didn't know if you would or not... I packed plenty of sushi for you as well. There's eight different types and two rolls of each. Shane made them himself last night." Marnie said and Rosalyn watched him carefully.

The smug smirk that crossed his lips was all he had to say. She lunged and hugged him tightly. "I don't think I could have asked for a better friend." She said and Shane's shoulders drooped, his chest clenched, and his smile threatened to fall. 'Friend, huh? I wonder if that's all I'll ever be...' she smiled so brilliantly up at him, that it made him smile back reluctantly. When she rushed around the table to sit by Jas and Marnie he excused himself and stepped out of the tent. Elliot was staring at him with a slightly amused gaze. "What?"

"Burns, doesn't it?" he asked and Shane glared at him. "Friend zone." Elliot sighed and clicked his tongue. Shane glared at Elliot and wished his hair would just catch fire under his gaze. "I tried to talk to her. Apparently the fortune teller did too, seeing as your name means Gift of Yoba, correct?" Elliot asked and Shane scoffed but nodded. "Yeah." "She didn't seem to understand the concept of she is the sun and you are the moon. Nor does she know that Shane means Gift of Yoba. Our dearest sun might not be as bright as we give her credit for." Elliot chuckled and Shane tried his hardest not to crack a smile, but it escaped him anyways.

"She's a different kind of bright though..." he chuckled as he watched her talk animatedly with his aunt and goddaughter. "I guess I should let Morris know I'm coming back to work tomorrow." Shane sighed and Elliot watched him carefully. "Are you sure?" he asked and Shane nodded. "Yeah... I'm going to see if I can move my last two days off to another time..." he sighed and Elliot gripped Shane's shoulder tightly. "If you need anything... let us know..." Elliot whispered and Shane nodded. "I will..." Shane sighed and Elliot offered him a smile before urging him to go back to the tent with Rosalyn.

Elliot watched as the older man swept into the tent, nothing but love and adoration seeping from him; but yet... Rosalyn still couldn't tell he loved her. The whole town saw it now, but she was beautifully oblivious. Shane needed to step up his game before someone else with s tragic past swooped in and stole the sunshine away. Elliot doubted that would happen, but... who knows. He looked back once more to see Shane watching every move she made with tender eyes, and Elliot had no doubt in this world... that Shane would definitely be the cure to all her sorrows.

"Keep trying, and don't give up... Shane."  
  



End file.
